A Place in time
by Mikigotagun
Summary: When Magneto sends some of the X-Men eleven years into the future can Alice give them the information they need to go back and stop the T-virus outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or resident Evil

A place in time Chap.1

Magneto was tired of the X-men always getting in the way of his plans. He had come up with a way that they couldn't interfere with his next attack on the homo sapiens. It was a time to stand up and fight for the rights of mutants.

He knew Charles was not going to sit by and let him follow through with his plan. Magneto called Mystique into the room, "I need you to get into the mansion and put this in Cerebro and the other one in the jet." He handed her two copper tubes.

"What is it?" Mystique took the tube.

Magneto looked at her, "Let's just say it will fix the problem of the X-men interfering with my plans this time."

Mystique left for the mansion she got in disguised as Kitty who was out on a shopping spree. She put the tube into Cerebro and the other one in the jet then got out before Wolverine's nose detected her.

As Magneto carried on making his plans the X-Men were preparing to go on the defense. Charles wanted to use Cerebro to try to locate some mutants that they could bring into the school. Some of the students had graduated and went out into the world to help try to get mutants a fair shake in the world. Some of the students stayed and became X-men now it was time to bring in more mutants to teach.

Charles had located some uprising mutants that were living on the streets. He knew that Magneto was looking for unruly mutants to bring into his fight. He thought if they could get to the kids before Magneto that they could talk them into coming to come to the school.

Storm, Beast, Logan, and Kitty were getting ready to go find and talk to the kids. They all walked onto the jet and buckled in. Storm powered up the jet when Bobby came running out, "Wait I'm going to." Storm lowered the ramp and he got on.

Charles told them he would us Cerebro to pin point the children's location and contact them on the jet. About three minutes after take off there was a huge hole that opened up in the sky.

Charles came over the radio; "I have located them-"

He was cut off by Storm, "Charles we are having a problem here. There is a huge hole that has opened up in front of us. I'm going to try to fly around it."

It was a swirling vortex of blackness and it was pulling on the jet, "I can't control it and we've lost all power." Storm was pulling on the controls, "We're going in hold on."

Charles was waiting patiently to here form them, when the dot on the computer that was the jet disappeared. Scott turned to Xavier, "The jet is gone it just vanished."

Charles rolled over beside Scott, "What do you mean? They couldn't just vanish."

Scott started typing on the keyboard, "They're no where, The jet is gone Professor."

Charles tried his telepathy but got nothing. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth. Charles called for Jean to come in, "I need you to see if you can sense any of them."

"Professor if you can't I don't see how I can." Jean closed her eyes.

"Concentrate Jean." Charles knew her power could reach farther than his.

"I feel them but it's weak, very weak. I hate to say it Professor but it feels like they're not even in this time period anymore." Jean opened her eyes, "Something has gone terribly wrong."

The jet was spinning through the vortex and everyone was screaming " Aaaaah." It emerged out the other side and Storm got control of it " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Beast was trying to get the computer back up " I have no idea."

Wolverine turned to kitty and touched her arm "You ok squirt?"

Kitty was freaking out " Yeah I think so."

Wolverine then looked backward " Bobby are you ok?"

"Yeah Logan I'm ok." Bobby was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Logan then unbuckled his seat belt and walked to the front of the jet " What just happened?"

Storm was looking at all the controls " To tell you the truth Logan I have no idea what that was."

Kitty was yelling from the back as she was looking out the window " WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYTHING?"

They all looked out the windows and what they saw horrified them. It looked like a nuclear bomb went off in the city. Nothing was like it was before the swirling vortex. The city was in darkness and abandoned. Then they spotted them the undead walking through the streets chasing anything that moved. They saw a group of people firing on these things. The people ran out of bullets and the undead swarmed on them eating them.

" What the hell is going on here?" Wolverine scratched his head "We need to get to the mansion."

Storm turned the jet " I'm on it."

As they approached the mansion they noticed it looked like a prison. Barbed wire was around the top of the wall surrounding the school. Half the east wing was missing and it had feel into disrepair. They flew over it trying to get the basketball court to open it wouldn't so Storm decided just to land on top of it.

The jet touched the ground and Storm powered it down. They were exiting the jet when hostile kids, who were using mutant power on them, met them. As they were trying to fight them off the outside lights came on and the figure of a young woman appeared in the light.

"STOP!" As she walked closer "Who are you?"

Her voice sounded familiar to Logan " Rogue is that you?"

"Logan?" She came out of the light " Oh my gosh it is you."

She came up to him and Logan was confused because she was older and grown up " Rogue what the hell happened to you?"

She turned to the kids " Leave us" She then turned back to Logan " I could ask you the same thing you guys have been missing for eleven years."

They all were in shock, Storm came forward " What are you talking about we only left here an hour ago."

Rogue motioned for them to follow her "No you left here eleven years ago. I think maybe the Professor should explain it to ya."

As they walked to the study Beast thought he would ask the question " Rogue what are those things out there and what happened to the city?"

" As far as we can tell those things were people at one time and as far as what happened." She turned to all of them " We don't know."

They proceeded to walk into the study where Charles was sitting by the window. He turned his chair around to look at all of them " I never thought I would see any of you again. I'm glad you're alright."

Beast walked over to Charles and put his hand on his shoulder " What is going on old friend? And what is this nonsense that we have been gone eleven years?"

Charles looked him in the eye " It is not nonsense, you guys left eleven years ago to go talk to some kids I had located, but three minutes into the flight the jet went off the radar…disappeared."

"You mean we've been in that vortex for eleven years?" Wolverine folded his arms in front of him.

" No I don't think it worked that way." Charles rolled over by the window " You say you were only gone for a little while. I think it threw you eleven years into the future. That's why on our side it's been eleven years because our time wasn't effected."

Wolverine was still trying to figure it all out " So now what do we do?"

Charles smiled at them " We are just glad you're ok."

Beast sat on the chair " So Charles what has happened to the city?"

Charles put his hands in front of his face " We don't know Hank, people just started turning into these things and eating everything and everybody."

" Well there has to be someone out there who knows what's going on" Storm wanted to be optimistic about the situation.

Rogue walked to the window and looked out on the lawn where there were people camping on it " We have found some people that were ok."

"Well I'm ready for a fight seeing I've been gone eleven years." Wolverine popped his claws.

" Same old Logan I see." Jean walked through the door with a boy trailing behind her.

" Nice to see you again Jean, and who's the kid?" Wolverine smiled at her.

"This is Nate mine and Scott's son." Jean motioned for the boy to shake Logan's hand.

" Nice to meet you Nate." Logan shook the boy's hand.

"After you guy's disappeared we found this in Cerebro." Jean held out a copper tube " I would like to look the jet over and see if there's one hidden in it."

Storm nodded " I'll help you."

"We suspect Magneto had something to do with the copper tubes." Charles knew he had something to do with it because only Magneto would use Cerebro to do his dirty work " After you disappeared Magneto tried to start his war with the humans but that's where everything went wrong. People began to change and attack the mutants it was chaos."

Storm and Jean came back into the room Jean was holding another copper tube " You were right Professor there was one in the jet."

Charles reached for the tube " These were used as conductors to open the vortex while Cerebro was being used."

"Does that mean you can send us back?" Storm really wanted to go back to their time.

Beast was typing away on the computer " Has anyone noticed this blip on the computer? It's coming from Detroit."

Rogue walked over to take a look "It could be more people, some of them send out signals for others to find them. They all try to stay together."

Beast agreed " Strength in numbers."

Wolverine wanted to do something he was getting bored just standing around " Let's go check it out then."

" It's not safe to go wondering out there, If you get bit by one of those things you'll turn into one." Jean was trying to discourage him but it wasn't doing any good.

Storm put her hand to her head " I really don't want to go wondering around out there."

Wolverine shook his head at her " You have no urge to go see what happened to our city?"

Charles broke into the conversation "Logan it's not just the city it's happening all over the world."

"All the more reason to go check out that blip." Wolverine wanted to see what was on the other end of that blip on the screen.

Beast was the logical one " Maybe it's a place where we can get some answers."

Wolverine looked at him and grinned as he lit his cigar " I'm with you furball."

Beast frowned at him " Do you have to call me that?"

" It fits you " Wolverine shrugged his shoulders.

Storm didn't like this plan very much " So I guess were going?"

Wolverine started for the door with Beast following him " Yep let's go."

Storm looked at the Professor " Is it safe to fly?"

Charles smiled at her " You'll be fine we will see you when you get back."

Rogue walked up next to Charles " What do you think is out there Professor?"

" I don't know Rogue but I have missed Logan's sense of adventure." He winked at her.

Rogue crossed her arms "Oh is that what you call it. I always thought he was just did what he wanted."

Storm, Beast, Bobby and Wolverine entered the jet. Storm powered the jet up and turned to Logan " Do you think it's wise to leave Kitty here? What if something happens and we end up in another time?"

Wolverine nodded " Well this way she only loses eleven years and she's with people she knows."

As they flew to Detroit they were looking out the windows " I can't believe all of this." Beast was watching undead move through the streets.

Bobby looked out at the destruction " It's like something out of a zombie movie."

Wolverine couldn't believe it either " Yeah but this ain't no movie."

Beast punched up the coordinates on the computer " It should be over there Storm." He pointed to the building on the left.

" Ok I'm going to land everybody watch yourselves when you get out." Storm powered the jet down and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around " Ok Logan I'm giving you guy's a half hour."

Logan popped his claws on one hand " It shouldn't take that long." And hit the ramp button with the other.

Bobby got up and followed him and they both stopped at the end of the ramp. Beast looked at Storm

" Hopefully it is nothing." He stood up and joined his friends at the end of the ramp.

As they searched through the building they encountered some undead Wolverine took care of them with no problem. Making their way down the halls looking in all the rooms they were finding nothing but undead and broken computers. It looked like it was a lab at one time where they did medical procedures.

Wolverine was getting very disinterested as they searched everything " There's nothing here it's a waste of time." He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Beast noticed that he wasn't moving and him and Bobby walked over to see what had rendered Wolverine speechless. As they rounded the corner it caught both of them off guard. Bobby's lower jaw hit the floor and Beast couldn't believe he was seeing what he thought it was " Is that what I think it is?"

Wolverine grinned and took the cigar out of his mouth " If you were thinking a naked woman then yes that's what it is." He reached over and pushed Bobby's jaw back up.

They began to walk forward and look at her closer. She was submerged in water with a tube coming out of her mouth. Her arms were floating in front of her and she was seated on what looked like some kind of small stool.

As they got closer her eyes shot open and they all jumped back. She reached her hand to the glass and Wolverine walked up to it he was looking at her.

Beast went over to the consoles and started searching them for a button or something to get her out. He was looking over the files when he came across 'Purge process' so he clicked it.

Water began to flow out of the tank she took the tube out of her mouth and began to cough. The front of the tank began to fall forward slowly and she was lying there in a tray of water.

Beast walked over and grabbed a sheet and laid it over her. She was looking around disorientated and coughing " Wha- Whe- Where?"

Wolverine didn't know if this was going to draw attention but he knew they had to get out of there. He walked up to her " Can you walk?"

She looked at him disorientated and confused " Hum?"

"We don't have time for this. " Beast was looking around making sure no one was coming.

Logan bent down and took her chin in his hand " Do you want to come with us?"

She nodded yes and blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to look at him. He reached down and picked her up in his arms " Let's get out of here." And he started for the door with Beast and Bobby trailing behind him.

When they got to the jet they walked up the ramp. Storm turned to them " Well what did you-" She stopped talking when she saw the woman "Where did you find her at?"

Bobby answered her while Wolverine sat the woman in a seat " In a glass water tank."

Wolverine turned around " Let's get out of here Storm."

Storm powered the jet up and took off she looked back at the woman who was looking around trying to talk.

Logan walked to the front of the jet and Storm turned to him" Who is she?"

Beast shook his head "And what was she doing in that tank?"

Logan shrugged at both of them then walked back and bent down in front of the woman "What is your name?"

She looked at him "My….name?" She closed her eyes and was moving her head back and forth

" My…name?" then her face changed and got serious she reached out and grabbed Wolverine by the front of the shirt " My name is Alice and who the hell are you?" She threw him backward and stood up holding the sheet wrapped around her.

Bobby jumped up " Whoa we are just trying to help you." She pushed him back in the seat.

Wolverine jumped up and popped his claws " I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't sit down."

She threw a round kick that sent him flying backward again he jumped up " Ok we'll do this your way."

He started at her and Beast yelled from the front " Wolverine is that really necessary?" He was fumbling with a box in his lap.

Wolverine retracted his claws " I could use some help here furball." Just then her fist connected with his jaw.

She looked at him while shaking her hand "Aah what the hell are you?"

He put his hand to his jaw "What the hell are you?"

She went to throw another kick but dropped to the floor instead. Wolverine then saw Beast standing there with a tranquilizer gun in his hand " Now if you are done playing with our guest can you put her in a seat."

Wolverine was moving his hand over his jaw " Yeah I was just testing her reflexes out on my face." He walked over and picked Alice up and plopped her in the seat. Then he walked up front "I tell you what that girl has a right hook."

Beast got a concerned look on his face " Well if her punch affected you she must be some kind of mutant."

Wolverine looked back at Alice in her unconscious state " She's something alright I just don't know if it's good or bad yet."

Wolverine went and sat down Bobby turned to him "Did you see the moves she had? She's fast and strong."

" Yeah kid" now Wolverine was really confused 'what was she?' he thought to himself and ' who is she?'

They got back to the mansion and Storm landed the jet. Beast asked Wolverine to take Alice to the lab.

Wolverine walked over and bent down to pick her up" Come on sleeping beauty." He was walking out of the jet holding Alice and Jean walked up " Someone else you tried your pick up lines on."

Wolverine smirked at her "Ha ha."

"Oh come on Logan you've been gone eleven years I've missed our conversations." Jean smiled and showed him the way to the lab.

" You might want to strap her down" He touched his jaw " She gets a little cranky when she wakes up."

Beast was leading Charles into the room "This is her Charles she says her name is Alice and she gave Wolverine a run for his money."

"She took on Logan?" Jean looked at Alice 'She's so thin though how could she do any damage to him' She thought. Then she heard Charles in her thoughts 'Don't let size fool you Jean we have plenty around here that pack a punch.'

Jean smiled at him "Your right professor" She got a syringe and drew some blood from Alice.

Charles rolled up and placed his hands on Alice's head " Let's see what her memories can tell us." He began to get flashes of things that were done to Alice and things she did to people. And that she had been caught and put in the tank to heal by some scientists. No it was actually the people who experimented on her.

Logan had walked back in at this time " What's-"

Jean "Sssh" putting her finger to her lips " He's in her mind."

Charles came out of his trance and folded his hands in front of his face " Oh my."

Beast concerned for his friend saw the distress on his face" What is it Charles?"

He looked at all of them " What we have here is a very successful bio-weapon experiment."

"She's an experiment…. Fascinating" Beast walked over to Alice to take a closer look at her.

Logan crossed his arms " I don't know if it was a good thing or bad thing that we got her out of that tank."

Charles motioned for everyone to leave the room " Let's just let her sleep off the tranquilizer."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Resident Evil

A Place in time Chap.2

Logan was very curious about this woman so he found himself waiting for her to wake up. He also didn't want her waking up and attacking anyone so he planted himself in the lab in a chair.

It had been about three hours when Alice began to open her eyes. She looked around and tried to move her arms but she quickly realized she was strapped to a table.

" It's no use struggling." Logan got up and walked over to her.

She looked up at him " I see you have me at a disadvantage." She looked down at the straps " So am I a prisoner or what?"

Charles came rolling through the door " No you are not a prisoner we just didn't want you waking up and-"

Logan cut him off "Going ballistic like you did on the jet."

Charles gave Wolverine a stern look " Logan."

"Oh yeah you're the one I hit in the face, sorry about that I get a little crazy when I don't know the person who is in my face." Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Oh Wolverine could tell he wasn't going to like her very much she was cocky. And he knew there was something more to her.

Charles moved closer to her " My name is Charles Xavier now if I undo your hands are you going to behave yourself?"

" I don't think your watchdog there likes that idea but for you Charles I'll behave myself." Alice smiled at Logan. Now he knew she was just trying to get under his skin.

Charles untied the straps and Alice sat up and rubbed her wrists. Charles rolled over to a box on the table and pushed a button " Jean can you bring our guest something to wear please?"

Alice looked at Wolverine as he glared at her " What's your name?"

" Wolverine but my friends call me Logan." He was still glaring at her.

She knew he was pissed and didn't trust her " Well Wolverine I hope one day I can call you Logan."

Just then Jean entered the room with a pair of jeans and a tank top she walked over and gave them to Alice " Thanks " Alice took them from her and looked at the guy's " Do you mind?"

Logan turned to Jean " I'll be right outside." Then he turned and walked out.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alice asked Jean as she got dressed.

Jean laughed " Who Logan? No, I'm married to Scott." Jean was examining Alice's blood under the microscope.

" If that's my blood you need to be careful with it." Alice didn't want Jean to get infected.

Jean called the guy's back in, Beast entered with them. Alice looked at him then went to say something but stopped. Then she looked at everyone else " Does anyone else see that he's blue?"

Logan smirked and laughed under his breath. Beast shot a look at him " My name is Doctor Hank McCoy and your right I am blue."

" It's nice to meet you Hank I'm Alice." Alice put her hand out to shake his. Hank took her hand and shook it " Nice to meet you Alice."

Charles used his telepathy to talk to Alice " We are mutants Alice" Alice looked at him " Your lips aren't moving but I hear what your saying how are you doing that?"

" All of us here were born with the X-gene. We all have a certain mutation we were born with that gives us certain powers. Mine is telepathy, Hanks is well, you can see his, Logans is his heightened senses and his skeleton is coated with a metal called adamantium and of course his claws." Logan slowly popped his claws out " And Jean has telekinesis and telepathy"

Alice looked around at all of them and realized that she wasn't alone " Suddenly I don't feel like the lone freak in the world."

" Alice can you tell us what happened to you? And do you know what's going on in the world?" Charles wanted to know what the people he saw in her memories did to her.

" Have you got a few days that's how long it would take for me to tell you." She smiled and then realized they really wanted to know "Ok I'll try to make it the short version."

"I worked for the Umbrella Corporation the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high tech facility called the hive a giant underground laboratory developing experimental bio-weaponry. I was going to steal the virus and blow the whistle on Umbrella. But something happened, Spence my cover husband thought our relationship was real and I had the same feelings for him that he had for me so he stole the virus. He broke a tube of it leaving the hive letting the virus loose. The hives security kicked in killing everybody in the hive trying to contain it. A military squad came in to shut the queen down let's just say that none of them made it out. Only Matt and I made it out with the virus and the anti-virus. Matt had been wounded in the escape so I was trying to give him the anti-virus." Alice had tears streaming down her face at this point " They came through the door and took him. I fought them as best I could but they grabbed me up to. The next thing I remember is waking up with all these tubes in my body. I got them out and escaped out of the facility but when I got outside it was to late the virus had spread through the town."

"It's ok Alice" Charles put his hand on hers.

She looked him in the eye " No it's not I am the cause of all of this." She stood up and walked to the window and opened the curtains " If it wasn't for me trying to steal the virus none of this would have happened to them." She collapsed to her knees on the floor.

Wolverine was starting to change his mind about her she seemed like she carried the whole extinction of the world on her shoulders.

" And you know what the worst part of it is?" She looked up and cocked a crooked smile " When they shot me up with the virus I became their great experiment. Somehow I bonded with it on a cellular level and it gave me strength, speed, agility, accelerated healing and telepathy. My only regret is that Matt had to lose his life after they turned him into a monster and made me fight him but he helped me in the end."

"Alice can you tell me what the T-virus is? Maybe we can help some of these people." Hank was hoping he could learn more about this virus.

Alice began to explain " The T-virus reanimates dead cells, basically bringing the dead to life or in a living human it can cause uncontrollable mutation."

Charles rolled over to help Alice up but Wolverine stepped by her " I got it Charles" He put his arm out to help her up she took it she then turned to Charles " I might have put you all in danger by being here. Umbrella is not going to let me get away they track me everywhere I go it is better if I'm not around people."

"You'll be safe here for now Alice." Charles reassured her then told them they had heard enough. Alice felt like she was about to have a mental breakdown, so she excused herself and went outside for some air.

She was walking through the group of people camping on the lawn when part of the wall collapsed and a group of undead started filing through the hole. They were going after the people everyone was running and screaming. Alice jumped into action she began breaking the necks of the undead. A man in a tent threw her a machete. She began to slice the necks of the undead.

Rogue came running into the lab " That lady needs help outside." Everyone ran for the lawn, when they got there they just stopped for a minute. Alice was in full fighting mode she did a spin kick that broke the neck of an undead. Then stabbed another and stuck her foot on it's chest to get her blade out. She then went after the ones chasing the people and slit their throats. The last one she threw the machete sticking it in the undead head. She looked around and there were already people fixing the hole in the wall. People were starring at her some of them told her thank you. She walked back to the door where everyone was standing

" I refuse to lose anymore people." She then turned and walked off to the side of the mansion.

Jean was the one to speak up " She's a one woman killing machine."

"Jean she's only doing what she was made for." Charles was trying to calm everyone down. But Wolverine knew exactly how Alice felt.

He left everyone and walked around the corner where she was sitting on a small brick wall " That was some fighting."

She smiled at him " Yeah something I do really well." she looked back the other way " You don't like me very much do you Wolverine?"

" You're growing on me." He winked at her and lit a cigar.

" It's ok Wolverine I'm used to being by myself it's safer that way." She just kept starring straight ahead.

Wolverine could tell she was a person who spent most of her time in isolation. He could also tell she was tired of running and fighting " Alice how long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?"

"That's a strange question, but it's been about five years." She didn't know what he was getting at because his question was so off the wall.

Wolverine put his cigar out " Tonight you can get some rest knowing you'll be safe here." He motioned for her to follow him in the house so she got up and followed him.

The house was getting quiet and everyone was going to bed. Wolverine showed Alice where she could sleep it happened to be the room next door to his. Alice didn't know if she could sleep or not, as she sat on the bed she was going over the last ten years of her life. This was not where she was hoping to be at this point. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it and fell asleep. As she lay sleeping the dreams came back well they were more like nightmares. She awoke with a startle and sweat was dripping from her forehead she sat up and put her feet on the floor.

That's when she heard the yells and moans so she got up and went out into the hallway. She walked to the door next to hers and put her ear to it she could hear someone inside. She didn't know if it was a good idea to open the door or not but then she heard the yells get louder so she popped the door open. The light from the hallway lit the room some she walked in and saw Wolverine thrashing around in his sleep. She walked over to the bed " Wolverine " she bent down closer to him " Wolverine" she reached out and touched his shoulder "Wolverine you need to wake up." He shot up into a sitting position with his arm coming straight for her face. She did a back flip just in time for his fist to miss her face his eyes shot open " What the hell are you doing here?"

She stood up out of the landing position she was in " I heard you yelling and came to see what was wrong. Are you ok?"

Wolverine didn't like the idea that she had heard him " Yeah I'm fine" He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Alice could see he was a little out of sorts " You have them too, nightmares that is." She relaxed a little " I have them, I see what they did to me. What they did to Matt and I wonder if there was something else I could have done to save him. Carlos, Valentine, L.J and Angela I had to leave them all I didn't want to put them in danger."

"Yeah I don't remember much I just get flashes in my dreams of what they did to me." Wolverine moved the covers and put his feet on the floor " Sometimes I wish I could remember. All I see is a lab and a tank of water when they submerged me they put the adamantium in my body and when I came out I escaped that's about all I remember."

Alice turned to him " You weren't born with the adamantium?"

"No, I was experimented on I was born a mutant but the adamantium came later." He knew then that both of them were experiments.

Alice got up to walk out the door she turned around and a tear ran down her cheek " Wolverine your lucky in a way you don't have the hellish memories to carry around."

Wolverine felt that there was a lot more to Alice then he had thought " Alice." She stopped and turned around "Thank you." She nodded her head " Your welcome Wolverine." She turned to walk out the door again "And Alice" she looked back. " Call me Logan" she smiled at him " Good night Logan" and on that note she walked out the door.

Wolverine sat there for a minute thinking about the way she must feel but he couldn't even comprehend the guilt that she was going through.

Alice awoke the next morning with the plan in mind that she needed to find some weapons. She got up and went over the conversation her and Logan had the night before. In a way they both were the result of someone sick thoughts of creating power.

She walked down the stairs and as she got closer to the library she could hear people talking. It was Hank, Logan and Charles.

" We are still trying to figure out a way to get you guys back to the year two thousand. Jean and Hank have been working on it." Charles knew someone was behind the door.

" Yeah it's bad enough I can't remember my life. Now I've skipped ahead eleven years." Wolverine was hoping he could get back to two thousand and maybe have a chance to live the eleven years he lost.

Charles motioned to the door and talked to her telepathically 'Alice come on in ' the door slowly opened and she stepped in " I'm sorry I didn't mean to ease drop but did you just say you guy's are from the year two thousand?"

Hank walked over to her " Yes we were brought here through a vortex that was opened up."

She looked at Logan " Really at this point I will believe anything."

Logan shot his eyes to the floor why did he feel like he just betrayed her trust. He looked back up at her

" You look like your going somewhere?"

Alice went to walk out the door " I'm going to find some weapons."

Charles motioned for Logan to follow her " Alice I will go with you."

"I'm a big girl Logan I can take care of myself. I've made it this far on my own." She wouldn't stop walking so he reached out and grabbed her by the forearm.

" Maybe that's your problem maybe you need someone to watch your back for once." Wolverine didn't want her out there on her own.

" Really, are you volunteering Logan." She turned to face him " Because that's not an easy job." She was starring at him waiting for his answer.

He cocked an eyebrow at her " Well I guess I'll take my chances then." and he let her arm go. They both exited the mansion and walked to the garage " I thought we would go in style" he opened the garage and she saw the motorcycle sitting there " Is it yours?"

Logan smiled " No it's Scott's but he won't mind if we borrow it" he threw the keys in the air and caught them. He then walked over and stretched his leg across it put the key in the ignition and started it " Are you coming?" Alice smiled and went over and got on behind him "I need to find a surplus store or a place that sales guns." She put her arms around his waist and they were headed for the gate.

Driving through the city streets that were packed with undead Logan found a store and stopped in front of it. They both got off and walked inside Alice went on her own little shopping spree. She walked up to the gun counter and pulled out a pistol she reached down and grabbed a clip. She popped it in the gun hit the safety and turned and fired hitting a moose head on the wall right between the eyes. She then grabbed another of the same gun and then leg straps she bent down and strapped them to her legs. She then grabbed two other guns that looked like Uzi's and threw then around her shoulders. She grabbed a duffel bag and started packing ammo into it along with grenades and other explosives. Logan stood leaning up against the frame of the door with his arms crossed thinking to himself 'she looks like a kid in a candy store.' He noticed that undead were starting to get close to the store they were coming from all directions.

"Alice we are going to have a problem soon" He started moving into the store and popped his claws. Undead came through the door they both began to fight them.

Alice reached into the bag " There's to many" she pulled out a grenade. Logan nodded at her she threw it

" RUN" they both got up and started to run. The explosion happened and it set Alice flying into a paint section, paint blew up everywhere and she was covered in it. She got up and began to look for Wolverine "LOGAN" then she spotted him unconscious on the ground he had a huge gash in his head. She tried to lift him "Wow he's heavy" She got a tarp and spread it out rolled him onto it and took a rope and tied it around her waist and she began to pull it. She had to find someplace to get them off the street as she pulled the tarp up the street she spotted a gated house so she pulled him in there and put a grenade on the gate when she shut it.

She got him in the house and onto the couch then she looked in the mirror. She was covered in paint " Well that's great." She looked around the house and found the bathroom she went in and ran a bath.

About a half-hour later Logan woke up and looked around "Where the hell am I?" He heard a noise so he got up and followed it. He was standing outside the bathroom door ' What is that noise?' he thought. So he opened the bathroom door to see Alice in the tub. He quickly covered his eyes " Oh shit I'm sorry."

" Logan I don't think this is the first time you've seen me naked." Alice smiled because he was blushing a little she thought she would have some fun with him now.

" I'll just shut the door" he was trying to find the door handle while still covering his eyes.

" Well you could always join me?" She was laughing because he was fumbling over everything.

" As tempting as that is I don't think that would be smart." He was still trying to find the doorknob when he heard the water slosh and he knew she had just stood up.

" Are you sure because nobody would find out it would be our secret." Now she wanted to know how far she could take it ' but what if he goes for it' she thought.

Logan swallowed hard "Alice are you standing up?"

She looked down at herself then back to him " Yes."

She could see he spread his fingers a little and took a peek "Oooh my" He then turned around " Alice it's not that your not hot, because darlin you are hot, but you need to wrap a towel around yourself."

She knew now he wasn't going to do anything so she carried it further. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked around in front of him she leaned in next to his ear and whispered in a low sexy voice"Aw come on Logan no one will find out." She could tell he was getting weak.

He could smell the soap on her and she smelled good she also felt good pressed up against him he answered her in a shaky voice " Alice do you have a towel on yet?"

She whispered " Yes, come on I won't ask twice " in his ear and moved back.

He cleared his throat and opened his eyes "Good" he just looked at her as if to ask her what the hell are you doing this for.

She saw that maybe she had went to far "I'm sorry Logan I don't know what came over me" she backed up it started as a joke but then it went to a whole other level she thought to herself 'did I really want him to do something?'

Logan walked around her and headed to the living room all the while thinking to himself 'You are one stupid man why didn't you just go for it' he didn't know how he controlled himself like that.

Alice came out dressed "Logan I am sorry again I don't know what I was thinking." Well actually she did know what she was thinking at first but then it all changed.

He smiled at her "Alice you are one hot lookin' woman and any other time I would have thrown you up on the counter and had my way with you but right now is not the time. You just told me you wouldn't ask twice well I'm tellin' you ask me later."

Alice blushed and put her head down " I see maybe I'll take you up on that." Then she looked up and raised an eyebrow at him and cocked a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her " You do that. Now let's figure a way to get out of here."

Alice hated to rain on this tender moment " Were not going anywhere tonight. We have a better chance in the morning."

Logan thought to himself 'Crap now I have to be here all night with her' " Really…greaaat."

Alice laughed to herself cause she knew what he was thinking " Don't worry Logan I won't attack you in your sleep."

He scratched his head " It's not you attacking me I'm worried about."

She wanted to lighten the mood "Well if you attack me I will be a willing participant." She cocked her head and smiled at him.

He picked up a pillow and threw it at her " Shut up" and laughed. No one could make him laugh 'how is she able to' he thought maybe it's her personality or that she's just like him in a sense he didn't know but it felt good to laugh.

Logan found a bottle of liquor in the cabinet he didn't think mixing alcohol with the whole atmosphere was a good idea. But he didn't care at this point as they sat there bored as hell and drinking Alice began to look back on her life. "You know Logan I always thought I would do more in my life. I never pictured myself here fighting undead, turned into a bio-weapon after being experimented on and wanting to kick the shit out of the largest commercial entity in the world." She stood up " I was the prom queen damn it" she threw her arm down in front of herself which made her off balance as she fell backward onto the couch.

" Alice I think the boredom or the liquor has got to you. I never thought my life would be the way it is. I was turned into metal man after being experimented on, I can't remember shit and now I've lost eleven more years by being sucked through a swirling vortex."

"Wow Logan that sucks." They were both laughing historically because both their lives were screwed up. Alice stopped laughing when reality hit her " You can always go back and change your life by getting those eleven years back. My fate is already in motion I can't change it."

He took out his cell phone " I want to take a picture of you."

"What are you talking about?" Alice didn't like cameras she had always taken stupid pictures.

" I want to remember you just the way you are now. Right this minute." He held up the phone " Fluff your hair up a little."

"What like this" she bent her head over and shook her hair then threw her head back and gave him the sexiest look he had ever saw.

"Ooooh yeah." He snapped the picture " I like it"

" Let me see, let me see" Alice was crawling on all fours towards him she slammed into his chest and leaned against it and grabbed his hand to see the picture " That's the best picture I ever took." Slurring her words she turned to face him "You "she put her finger in his face "Are a photographer."

He looked at her " And you are gorgeous and drunk." He reached up and moved the strand of hair away out of her face. He wanted to kiss her oh how he wanted to kiss her but he knew it wouldn't stop there. He looked up and thought 'Why am I always put in these positions.' He looked back down at her and she had passed out on his chest " Come on let's get you some place to sleep it off " he got up and pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked to the bedroom and put her on the bed he turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand " No stay with me." He smiled a little and climbed over her and lay down behind her. She rolled over and he moved his arm she laid her head on his shoulder so he wrapped his arm around her

" This is not going to be easy" he looked at her left shoulder there was a long scare on it he wondered what had happened to her to produce a scare like that he then closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or Resident Evil

A place in time Chap.3

Beast walked into the library " Any sign of them Charles?"

Charles turned around " Not yet Hank but I know they're fine" Charles and everyone were worried because Logan and Alice weren't back yet they had been gone since yesterday morning.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and all she saw was black hair. She was on her back and Logans head was on her chest and his arm was around her. She moved her hand to his face and smacked it" Logan." He didn't move so she smacked it harder " Logan." No movement again so she smacked it even harder " LOGAN." This time he rolled over and in a sleepy voice " Come on baby five more minutes."

"Logan" she was wiping her eyes then she felt the throbbing in her head.

He rolled back over " What?"

She put her hands on her head " What did we do?"

He was going to mess with her now "Oooh a little of this and a little of that" he yawned " I didn't even know you could do that with a plastic bag and your toes then you passed out on me."

She sat straight up " WHAT?" she picked the covers up and realized she was still dressed.

Wolverine was laughing at this point he reached over and grabbed his cigar and lit it " Don't worry even passed out you're the best I ever had." He took a puff and blew it out.

She couldn't believe her ears " We didn't did we?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer the look on her face was classic he busted out laughing " Darlin the only thing that happened was you literally past out on me my chest to be exact."

She reached around "Awww you" and then she slugged him. He was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bed " You should have seen the look on your face."

" Yeah I bet it was hysterical " She threw the cover off and turned and punched him again.

" Hey what was that for?" He grabbed her around the waist and made her fall back on the bed " You have to admit it was kind of funny. You can't handle your liquor." He went to get up but she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her face, she looked into his eyes then leaned up she wanted to kiss him but she kissed him on the cheek instead. "Your right I can't handle my liquor." she then got up and walked to the living room.

Logan sat there for a minute and put his hand to his cheek and smiled to himself. Then he got up and followed her to the living room. She was putting her boots on he walked over to her " Are we getting ready to go now?"

Alice smiled at him " Everyone's going to think we ran off together if we don't get back soon."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her " Let them think what they want. You want to go for a ride." He really didn't feel like going back to the mansion to be cooped up in there while they tried to figure out a way to get them back to there own time.

" Sure" Alice smiled it had been a while since she was out on the open road. Not to mention she liked being around Logan and to think just yesterday he really didn't like her that much.

Charles came into Logans thoughts 'Logan we need you two back at the mansion do you hear me?' Logan closed his eyes ' Yes Charles we'll be there shortly' he opened his eyes " Well I guess they need us back at the mansion so the rides going to have to wait."

" Ok " She got up and grabbed her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder " The motorcycle is still in front of the surplus store."

As they made there way to the bike Alice stopped in her tracks and looked straight ahead. Logan looked at her "Alice? " he waved his hand in front of her face " Alice what the hell is this?"

Three guys walked out from behind the building the one in the middle turned to the other two " Get her on the chopper."

Logan popped his claws " I don't know what you did to her but your not taking her anywhere bub."

"She is the property of the Umbrella Corporation and we're here to retrieve our property."

Wolverine took a stance in front of Alice " Over my dead body."

The guy in the middle turned around " Somebody shoot him."

Wolverine took off running at them as they fired at him hitting him multiple times. He slashed one guy's neck. The other one turned to the man in the middle " Sir we've hit him many times he's not going down." Logan slashed his throat. The guy in the middle looked to the right to another guy " Shoot him in the head." A shot rang out and Logan hit the ground.

Alice had came out of the shut down they did on her and the first thing she saw was Logan on the ground

"LOGAN" she pulled her guns and began to take guys out on the left and right of her as she ran forward.

" Retreat" the man in the middle was running to a helicopter Alice waited for it to get in the air and fired blowing it into pieces.

She ran over to Logan and bent down " Logan" She put her head on his chest " I'm so sorry " Tears formed in her eyes "I knew being around people was dangerous I always get them killed."

He opened his eyes " Alice " she looked up in time to see the bullet fall out of his head and the wound heal.

"Logan your ok." He sat up and she threw her arms around his neck " I could kiss you damn it."

" Don't let me stop you" She started kissing the side of his face and worked her way around to his lips then she leaned in and kissed him. He had wanted to do this last night and he thought to himself as he was kissing her 'It was worth the wait.' They both leaned back and Alice swallowed the lump that was in her throat " We need to get you out of here." She helped him up " I'm fine Alice" He popped his neck and turned to her " What happened to you? Are you ok?"

" I'm fine Logan" She smiled at him" I told you having my back wouldn't be easy." She put her finger on his forehead where it had healed " I thought you were dead."

" I told you I would take my chances. And they weren't going to take you anywhere." He then smiled at her " Come on we need to get back to the mansion."

They walked to the bike and got on Logan started it and they headed back to the mansion. When they arrived Scott came out " Logan what the hell why do you always have to take off on my bike?"

He threw Scott the keys " Cause I know how much it pisses you off." Scott caught his keys " You're an ass Logan." Logan smiled "And you're still a dick."

Alice turned to Scott " Thank you Scott for the ride into town" She shot Logan a look " Even though you didn't know about it."

Scott didn't know what to say " Uhh…mmmm ook."

Alice grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt and in a breathy voice "Come on." They both walked into the mansion leaving Scott looking over every part of his motorcycle " Hey there's a bullet hole in it." He turned and looked at Logan walking away Logan in return stuck his middle finger in the air and kept walking.

Logan and Alice walked into the study " So Charles where's the fire that you had to ruin my day with this beautiful woman." Alice blushed a little.

" We think we have figured out a way to get you back to your own time." Charles was very enthusiastic about it.

Logan was happy and he wanted to go home then he looked over to his right and saw Alice. He was not sure what he was feeling about her but then he remembered the woman in his life either left him or died and he had promised himself he wouldn't go through that again. " That's really great Charles at the rate their working we should be back by dinner."

Alice was happy for Logan but she couldn't help feeling a little sad that he was going to be leaving her. He was the third man she had found that had her back. Even Matt being turned into Nemisis had her back in the end and he was dead, Carlos had her back and she had to leave him. What would happen to Logan? She didn't want to think about it. She looked at him and smiled " That's great Logan you can go home." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned and walked out of the room.

Charles sensed the feelings in the room " Logan I know you are starting to have feelings for her."

Logan turned to Charles " She's a good woman Charles, she's smart, she's funny, she makes me feel alive inside, not to mention she's hot and beautiful. So answer me this why the hell did I have to come to another time to find her? Only to have to leave her."

" I don't know Logan maybe there is a reason you were supposed to cross paths with her." Charles could see Logan was torn at the emotions he was feeling.

Logan rubbed his head with his hand and ran it down his face " Aah" he let out a breath.

Charles knew this was not easy for him " Maybe you should go talk to her."

Logan shook his head "Yeah maybe I should." He turned and walked out of the room and started down the hall. As he walked out into the yard he spotted her sitting on that same wall she was on two nights before. He walked up behind her " So do you want to tell me how you got that scare on your left shoulder?"

She reached up and touched the scare then turned around to look at him " I never told anyone how I got it." She looked down at it "I guess I felt really stupid."

Logan walked over and sat down beside her " I'm listening."

" I was dating a guy before I joined Umbrellas security team. I thought he was the perfect guy but on our third date he thought he should get a little more than a kiss goodnight. So he pulled a knife on me and thought he could take it by stabbing me through the shoulder and pinning me to the wall with the blade. I had just finished my deadly force training. So I broke his nose and set bone fragments into his brain killing him instantly. Umbrella took care of the body because they saw the potential I had for brut force and survival. I guess since I was willing to take someone else life to save my own they knew I would kill someone else to keep them out of the hive to stay alive." She felt good telling him because she had never told anyone and she wanted him to know.

Logan reached over and put his arm around her and pulled her to him she laid her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Alice I wish I would have met you in my own time." He would have taken care of her if he had, he knew now she was like him. Never having a chance to live the life you want and having it taken from you by other people who were trying to get ahead in the world.

" Now are you going to tell me what happened to you in town? Why were you just standing there?" Logan couldn't figure out why she was unresponsive at the time.

She took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes " They did something to me where they have control over me. They can shut my whole body down like a computer and when it happens it takes every ounce of concentration I have left to seek out the satellite and blow the chip to get control back." She was tired and she didn't know how much longer she could do this " I wouldn't be surprised if they're listening to us right now."

Ok now he was starting to get pissed off at these people it was one thing to turn her into an experiment. But now they track her, shut her down to capture her to what experiment more on her, ease drop on her, chase her like a wild animal. He looked in her eyes and she had a look of isolation, hardship, fleeing, fighting and searching and he knew he had that same look.

" Alice when we go back." He stopped for a minute did he know what he was asking? "Comeback with us."

Alice put her hand on his cheek " You couldn't stand me two days ago Logan." She cocked an eyebrow at him "So what changed?"

" I just think you deserve a life Alice." He didn't know why he was telling her this he usually kept his feelings to himself maybe because he wanted to get his life and memories back.

" Like I told you before Logan my life is already set in motion and I'm going to take Umbrella down like I started or die trying." She stood up " Now if you'll excuse me I have to go count my bullets." And she walked off.

Logan chuckled under his breath then he sat there and got a serious look on his face and thought ' There's got to be something I can do to help her.'

Beast had been looking into the news files trying to figure out when the T-virus actually broke out. He was looking through medical files and science files but he was getting nowhere and he was getting frustrated.

Alice walked in " What are you doing Hank?"

He slammed his hands on the desk " I'm getting nowhere with this T-virus search I'm doing." Then he threw his hands in the air " I can't even figure out when it first broke the surface."

Alice smiled and walked over to the computer and sat down. She typed in some crazy codes and some off the wall symbols and up on the screen popped the Umbrella insignia " Here try this it's Umbrellas main frame but don't stay in to long because they can trace it to your computer."

Beast's mouth dropped to the ground and he stared at her as she walked out of the room " Fascinating woman" He yelled after her "Thank you Alice."

She waved back over her head " Your welcome Hank."

Hank got a lot of good information off the computer then he called everyone in to let them see what he found. Everyone gathered in the study except Alice who was upstairs cleaning her gun.

" I have downloaded some disturbing video footage of our girl up there. It seems they record everything that has to do with her when they can find her." Beast hit some buttons " But this was the most disturbing one of all it's dated September 20, 2000." It popped up on the screen and Alice and some guy with half his face missing were laying on gurneys with two scientists watching over them. Alice looked over at the guy and one of the scientists looked at her then it showed them injecting the T-virus into her.

Alice walked in the room at this point and looked at the screen "That's Matt." Everyone looked back at her then back to the screen. Beast looked up at her " Can I show them another one?"

Alice smiled a little smile " Go ahead." She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands.

Beast brought up another video " This one is dated September 24, 2000" When it came up it showed Alice in a white room laying on a table with tubes coming out of her body. The footage shows her waking up and screaming then she began to pull the tubes out. When she got to the ones in her head she screamed as they came out. She then feel to the floor got up and walked to the one way mirror and was yelling for them to let her out. It shows her taking a needle and jamming it into the door mechanism and freeing herself. Then it switches to cameras showing her making her way outside then it shut off.

When it was over everybody turned around but Alice had left the room. Logan noticed the front door was open he took off out the door he ran up to her just as she was about to jump the wall.

" You're leaving without saying goodbye" He walked up in back of her " Alice"

"Logan " she cut him off " Don't tell me your sorry because you didn't do this to me. I know now why I fight them so hard." She turned around and smiled " I have to go and you know it" she looked him in the eyes " Don't follow me" and with that she jumped over the wall.

Logan popped his claws and was about to climb over " LOGAN" he looked back and it was Charles "Let her go."

Logan put his hands on his head "Aaah" he then slide down the wall into a sitting position where his elbows rested on his knees. He lifted his head to look at Charles " Why do I have to let her go?"

Charles smiled " Because she'll be back" he rolled over to Wolverine " Now come on we have work to do."

Logan got up and looked at the top of the wall " Damn it" then he followed Charles into the mansion.

Jean and Hank had been working on getting everything the same way it was the day the vortex opened. They just needed to figure out the weather that day. They had replaced the copper tubes in Cerebro and the jet.

Logan felt the days ticking away. He found himself looking at her picture on his phone. He knew he had to do something to help her it had been four days since she left. And he was going crazy sitting around in this mansion.

He got up and grabbed his coat and started downstairs only to be stopped by Jean " Logan where are you going?"

He was putting his jacket on " I'm going to find her."

Jean knew Charles didn't want him leaving the mansion " Logan how are you going to find her? You don't even know where to start."

Logan kept walking " The old fashion way I'm going to look and I'll start by tracking her scent."

Jean stopped him in his tracks " I can't let you go Logan."

Logan had a tone in his voice Jean had never heard it was sincere " Let me go Jean…please."

She realized she couldn't keep him there so she let him go. Logan went out the door and the only thing anybody heard was Scott's motorcycle high tailing it out the gate.

" Did he take my bike again?" Scott was pissed " Maybe I should just blow him off it" Scott reached for his visor. Jean put her hand up and touched his " Just give him this one ok."

Charles came out of the study " Was that Logan leaving?"

"Yes Charles " Jean knew the professor would be mad but she also knew how Logan felt.

Charles slammed his hand down on his chair " He's going after her isn't he."

Jean looked at Charles and smiled " Yes because he's in love with her" then she looked out the door and down the road " He just doesn't know it yet."

Scott turned to Jean " How do you know that?"

Rogue came through the door at this time " Cause ya can see it in his eyes and ya can hear it in his voice."

She looked at Scott and Charles " Ya'll don't know nothin do ya?"

Charles smiled a little "No Rogue I guess we don't."

Scott put his arm around Jean " Alright I'll give him this one but I better not get it back with anymore bullet holes."

Rogue slapped Scott on the back " You'll be lucky if ya even get it back at all." Then she left the room. Scott thought about it for a minute then rolled his eyes "THANKS ALOT ROGUE." He knew if Logan got the chance he might use his motorcycle for a weapon or something crazy like that. Rogue yelled back "Your welcome sug."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or resident Evil

A Place in Time Chap. 4

Logan had been riding for about an hour. He thought he was going the right way 'Where the hell do I even start looking for her?' he thought to himself.

He stuck his nose in the air and took a whiff of the air there was a vague scent that smelled familiar to him " Ok now I've got something."

He got back on the bike and started it ' She's got to be on foot so she hasn't got that far ' he thought. He started riding towards the mountains in the distance. He thought if he could get up high somewhere he could see the surrounding area. Because he knew Alice would be leaving a trail of smoke and bodies behind her.

He had rode for a couple of hours when he made it to the top of the mountain. He parked the bike and got off and began to look around. The sun was beginning to go down and he thought to himself 'he should have brought a sleeping bag.' He started a fire and sat down and began to think of where he needed to go tomorrow. "Where would she head for first?" He had to think like her but she knew more about Umbrella than he did.

He found himself getting tired so he leaned up against a log that was behind him and fell asleep. She walked up to him and bent down in front of him. He opened his eyes to see her face she was looking at him with a look in her eyes. He said her name "Alice" and she put her hand on his cheek and leaned in and kissed him softly and passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back he leaned back and looked at her face when she whispered 'Logan help me.' He awoke with a startle and looked around realizing it was a dream he shook his head back and forth. ' What the hell was that' he thought as he tried to compose himself. He threw another log on the fire and sat there for what must have been hours trying to figure out what had just happened.

He knew something wasn't right why would he be dreaming that unless she was in trouble. In the morning he would get an early start and he would search everywhere and anywhere he could.

Alice was just about to start her destructive attack on a facility she came upon. She had planted her charges and loaded her guns. She had a good feeling that this was going to hurt Umbrella because it was a main facility.

She took off running guns drawn and began to take the security out. Her goal was to get to the computers or to find anything that would show her where the hives were. As she made her way through the facility shooting, flipping in the air and taking out the security. She found herself in a computer room punching up file after file and downloading them on a flash drive. She took it out and stuck it in her pocket she turned to leave and there was a man standing there with a gun pointed at her.

" Hello Alice " he aimed the gun at her head " You know there is one way to stop you."

She cocked her head and smiled at him "Yes I do but the question is can you shoot that quickly and that accurately." Then she took off running towards the wall all the while the man was firing. She jumped and her foot hit the wall and she went into a backflip as she pulled her gun. While upside down in the air she fired a shot that caught him right between the eyes and he fell to the ground. Alice landed and pulled her other pistol and began to make her way out of the facility. All the while security was shooting at her she headed for the gate reached down for the detonator and blew the charges she had planted and the whole place went up. She was running when a guy behind some rocks stood up and took a shot, which grazed the right side of her head. It stunned her for a second she did a flip and fired two shots one caught him in the chest and the other got him between the eyes. As she landed another bullet caught her in the shoulder she turned and fired on that guy and hit him in the head. She grabbed her shoulder and ran down the other side of the mountain.

Logan had just woke up and was putting out the fire when he noticed way off in the distance black smoke. It looked to be about three or four hours away he took the canteen he had and went to the little stream and filled it up with water. He knew he would need it because it was nothing but desert between where he was to there. He got on the bike and started down the mountain as he rode for about two hours he was hoping to himself that this was Alice.

Alice was wandering through the desert about a hundred feet off the rode. She was trying to stay off the main search grid Umbrella would have going on for her. She knew they would think she had transportation so they would search the roads. She was out of water and she was losing blood she was beginning to stager back and forth but she knew she couldn't pass out. She found herself beginning to become weaker she pushed herself to the limit and then she collapsed.

She was laying face up in the sand watching the bird's overhead circling her. ' I'm not going to become bird food ' she thought to herself and rolled over and began to pull herself across the ground. Her thoughts went to Logan whose face popped in her head ' I'm sorry Logan ' she thought to herself. She was wondering was she falling for him why was she constantly thinking about him. Well this was not a good time to be thinking about things like this.

Logan had stopped on the side of the rode to check out how much further he would have to go. The smoke had disappeared now and he knew they had put the fire out. He didn't know exactly where he was going now. He went to get back on the bike when he heard a slight sigh he turned his ear in the direction it came from. He listened and didn't hear anything he shook his head and thought ' Your hearing things now.' He went to turn the key on the bike when he heard " Aaah" loudly coming from over the sand dune it was a female.

He got off the bike and ran up the dune and looked over and he saw a figure laying face up in the sand. He began to run down the dune.

Alice who heard footsteps in the sand coming at her thinking it was Umbrella used every bit of strength she had to grab her gun and sit straight up and pointed it at the Logan.

"Are you a mirage?" she was looking at him.

"Alice no it's me." Logan was moving towards her slowly.

She laid her head backward and looked up "Ha ha….aaaah." then she fell slowly to the side and landed on the ground.

He ran to her and looked her over grabbed her up and carried her back to the motorcycle. He knew he had to get them both out of there quickly. He started the bike and rode with her in front of him so he could hold her on the bike. This was one of those times he wished he had brought a communicator with him to get some help.

He found a dirt rode and took it, as they were driving down the rode Logan felt that his shirt was getting wet. He looked down and noticed all the blood on his shirt coming from her shoulder. He knew he had to stop soon and figure out how to stop the bleeding. As he drove up the rode more he spotted a cabin down in a valley. He turned the bike and went down the rode as he pulled up to the cabin he knew the bike had to be hidden so he drove right up the two steps in front of it and through the door. He turned the bike off and got her to the small bed inside and laid her down. Then he searched the place for something to tear and use for bandages. He found some shirts so he tore them up and since he knew his shirt was virtually clean he took it off and folded it and put it over the bullet hole. He tied the strips he tore around her to hold it in place. He then went over and got some water in a bowl and brought it back over and sat on the bed. He put a rag in the water and rung it out moving her hair he began to wipe her head to see if she had been shot in the head.

To his relief it was only a graze so he wrapped her head as he was wrapping it she opened her eyes " I thought I told you not to follow me."

"Yeah, but I never listen ask anyone." He finished wrapping her head and reached for the canteen. He then lifted her head up " You need to drink something" he poured some in her mouth. She choked a little but got some down and he laid her head down " I need to get you to Hank so he can help you."

She shook her head no " I'll be fine in a couple of days." and with that said she passed out again.

He didn't know what else to do because he couldn't move her the bleeding would start again, but she needed a more sanitized area to heal. He went outside and concentrated on Charles ' I need your help Charles please hear me.' He thought it over and over about twenty times by the end he was screaming it in his mind, when in his thoughts he heard a familiar voice ' Wolverine calm down I hear you. ' He told Charles where they were and about a half-hour later the jet was landing in a clearing.

Logan scooped up Alice and took her to the jet he just left the bike for now. He would explain to Scott where it was and he could get it later.

Hank took a look at the bandages " Your lucky you got a hold of Charles or she would have for sure got an infection."

Logan was pacing back and forth " I did the best I could is she going to be alright?"

" I do believe the bullet went through her shoulder and she's dehydrated." Hank looked down and the bleeding from her shoulder had started again " Storm we need to get back now."

Logan got concerned " Why what-" They he noticed hanks hand was soaked.

Storm landed the jet and Logan picked her up and took her straight to the lab. Logan walked out the door and was looking through the window when Charles came up behind him.

"Logan I told-" he stopped his sentence when Logan turned around and he saw all the blood on him.

" Charles do you mind I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now." Logan walked down the hall and went to his room. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw all the blood on him. He knew her losing this much blood was not a good sign. He turned the shower on and got in he found himself thinking of her as he began to wash the blood off. He got out and got dressed and walked back to the lab.

Hank came out and informed him" The bullet nicked a major artery, I fixed it and stopped the bleeding, She has lost a lot of blood Logan. I also have her on a saline drip because she was so dehydrated the rest is up to her I've done all I can. The wound on her head is fine I cleaned it and bandaged it but she needs a lot of rest. The first twenty four hours is the hardest will know more after that."

" Thanks Hank can I go in?" Logan felt like he was about to pass out if he wouldn't have called for their help she could have died he thought.

"You did good Logan " Hank put his hand on Logans shoulder and motioned him to the door " Go on in and see her."

Logan walked through the door and saw her lying there and walked over to her he picked up her hand

" Don't you die on me." These feelings that he was feeling, he was trying to fight them back but it wasn't working.

Hank came in to the library to inform everyone on Alice's condition. He told them that the first twenty-four hours was going to be hard and that she might not make it because of the blood lose. They couldn't give her blood because of the virus in her blood.

Storm looked at Hank " Well then were not going home right now were going to stay."

He turned around to Storm " I don't think you could get Logan out of that lab right now even if you blew it up."

Logan had been in the lab for hours when Jean came in " Logan you need to go get some air, stretch your legs you've been sitting for hours I'll stay here with her." She motioned for him to get up and go.

" My back is kinda stiff, but I'll be right back." He got up and walked down the hall to the gardens outside and lit a cigar.

"Logan" he heard from behind him " Where's my bike at?" Scott was walking up and when Logan turned around he saw the look on his face " Hey man don't worry about it now."

"I can tell you where it is" Logan took a puff off his cigar and blew it out. He was really not in the mood for this.

Scott put his hand on Logans shoulder and Logan was wondering what the hell was going on because they never liked each other that much.

" You care for her a lot don't you?" He took his hand off Logan's shoulder.

Logan breathed out a deep breath " I don't know what I feel right now, except numb."

Scott rolled his eyes at Logan " Look you just chased a woman you hardly know, that you didn't even like in the first place for two days across a desert, I don't know what you'd call it but I would call that love."

Logan put his hand over his mouth and ran it down his chin then he scratched his head and looked at Scott

" I think your right I'm in love with her" He realized what he had just said " Damn I'm in love with her" then he face palmed and shook his head.

" Welcome to the wonderful world of love Logan" Scott laughed and turned around and walked back down the hall.

Logan stood there for a minute 'Could I be in love with her?' he thought to himself 'All these feelings I've been feeling, trying to shove them down not wanting to feel them. And why did I go after her Scott's right I barley know her. And why am I standing here trying to rationalize all this? I know what I feel and I know how I feel so that should be enough for me right?' Then he said out loud " Logan if you answer yourself back your crazier than you thought." He put his cigar out and walked back to the lab.

There was nothing to do but wait and wait was what Logan was doing he hadn't left the lab in almost twenty-four hours. Charles came in to tell him he needed to go get some sleep as he argued with Charles about leaving Alice started to convulse and thrash around.

Charles yelled for Hank while Logan was trying to keep her from ripping out the stitches in her back by holding her down. Hank came running through the door just as she began to scream "AAAAAHH" she ripped out her I.V. and everything in the room began to shake and float in the air.

Logan looked at Charles with a horrified look on his face just as Alice sat straight up her pupils enlarged and she blew everything through the wall. That was including Charles, Hank and Logan, Logan crawled over to Charles " Are you ok?"

Everyone came running into the debris to help. Scott and Jean helped Charles back into his chair. Hank and Logan stood up and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Logan walked into the room where Alice was laying back on the bed.

Hank not knowing what just happened walked into the room behind Logan " That's peculiar?"

Logan shot him a look " You think." He turned to see if everyone else was ok then he walked over to the bed and looked down at Alice and put his fingers on her cheek and ran his hand down it.

Her eyes shot open and she began to look around at everyone's faces when she got to Logan her face softened and she smiled a little " Hiii."

Logan put his hand on hers " Hi yourself " he smiled at her " How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot" she looked around the room and noticed it was in disarray, then she noticed the huge hole in the wall " What happened there?" she motioned to the wall with her head.

Logan turned and looked at the wall then back to her " Nothing."

Alice was glad to see his face she thought she would never see his face again. She had these feelings surfacing in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't know how to feel about that.

Hank looked at everyone standing around " Why don't we let her get some rest now."

As they all started leaving the room Alice grabbed Logans hand " Stay with me." she didn't want him to leave she knew she only had a little while longer before he would be leaving going back to his own time.

Logan walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on it. He leaned back and put his arm out and Alice moved in and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and all the pain she felt went away. She felt safe in his arms 'Am I falling for him?' She thought to herself 'He's strong and stubborn as hell, cocky, funny and not to mention handsome with a body to match. Leave it to you Alice to fall for a guy that's not even in your own time period.' She let out a frustrating "Aaah."

Logan looked down at her " What's the matter?" he thought maybe he had hurt her by having his arm around her so tight so he let go a little.

" Nothing right now but everything later" she didn't want to think about what was coming in the next few days she wanted to stay in this moment right now.

Rogue was standing in what was left of the hallway with Jean " Are they even going to tell each other how they feel?"

Jean smiled at Rogue and rubbed her forehead with her fingers " I don't know Rogue it's just sad watching them knowing that in a few days he'll be gone back to his own time."

" I hope they figure it out before then." Rogue and Jean both walked off down the hall.

Alice woke up and rolled over and put her feet on the floor she sat on the edge of the bed starring at the destruction of the room starring her in the face. She knew she had done it because nobody could blow a room up like her. She felt a hand touch the bottom of her back and begin to move back and forth.

" Mmmm that feels good" she began moving her back up and down on both sides.

" What are you doing?" Logan sat up and turned to look at her.

" I think I'm ready to get up today" She smiled at him but she didn't know how long she could be on her feet but she needed to try.

Logan gave her a ' I don't know if you should ' look then he saw the determination in her eyes " Ok just for a few minutes." She went to stand but he stopped her "First let me get Hank in here to stabilize that arm." He got up to go get Hank as he left the room Alice closed her eyes she knew now she was falling for him.

Logan came back with Hank and he tied a sling around her neck " Try not to move it to much or you may rip the stitches out."

She smiled at Beast and in a soft voice " Ok Hank." Hank turned to Logan " Don't let her over do it."

Logan nodded his head " I won't " and he wasn't going to he didn't even want her to get out of bed.

Logan helped her outside and they sat on the brick wall that they had their first conversation on the night they met. They sat there in silence for a while and everything they were both feeling could be felt in the air. Logan moved over and slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder and they both just sat there neither one said a word.

Alice didn't want to tell Logan what she was feeling because she didn't know if he felt the same way. And Logan didn't want to tell her how he felt because he didn't want to get hurt again if she didn't feel the same way. So they both kept it to themselves and just enjoyed they're time together.

Logan helped Alice back into the lab and he left to go talk to Hank. Jean came into the room and sat down in the chair " Alice I know you have feelings for Logan and I know he has feelings for you." She straightened herself in the chair " I want to tell you something about Logan and me. Logan had feelings for me before I married Scott. I'm telling you this because I think you need to know I broke his heart in his own time. Every woman Logan has ever fell for has either died or left him for someone else."

" Why he's a great guy" Alice couldn't understand why no one could see how gentle and loving he was.

" I don't know I myself was infatuated with the bad boy image but I went for the good guy, Scott." Jean walked over and put her hand on Alice's " If you have feelings for him you need to tell him."

Alice looked up at Jean "I don't just have feelings for him I'm in love with him. I don't know how it happened it just did." Alice wasn't sure what to do now.

Jean smiled a little smile at Alice " You need to tell him because I now he feels the same way about you. But you to need to get this out before time becomes an issue and both of you lose out because neither one of you said anything."

Alice nodded her head yes she knew Jean was right. What if she never told him how she felt? She wanted him to know that somewhere across time someone deeply loved him even though they couldn't be together.

Jean left the room and walked down the hall ' Well that's one ball in motion now it's time to talk to Logan'

She knew how Logan was with his feelings so she had to use kid gloves with him.

She found him sitting outside "Logan can we talk?" she walked up and sat next to him.

He looked over at her "Yeah Jean what is it?" He really didn't want to talk because he was trying to think of a way to get Alice to go back with him.

" Logan look I know you have feelings for Alice and I know she has feelings for you. You need to talk to her about it and tell her how you feel." He stuck his hand up "Stop right there Jean I'm glad you are so concerned about my feelings but it's really non of your business." Logan put his hand down and looked at the ground " I'm sorry Jean It's just that I'm in love with her."

Jean smiled at him " Well now that you've told me maybe you can go tell her before it's to late."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The X- Men or Resident Evil

A Place in Time Chap.5

Alice had already made up her mind she was going to tell Logan how she felt. She got out of bed and went to look for him.

As she was walking down the hall she could hear people talking loudly in the library it was Charles, Hank and Logan.

She stopped outside the door and listened she knew it wasn't the right thing to do but it sounded like a heated debate going on in there.

" What do you mean your staying here?" Hank thought Logan was out of his mind.

" I think I can help fight these things and Umbrella besides I don't want to leave here without Alice" Logan had made his mind up if she wouldn't go with him he was going to stay with her.

Charles was trying to understand " Logan have you talked to her about this."

" No I don't have to it's my decision Charles" Logan was stubborn when he made up his mind.

" But what about everything you have in our own time?" Hank didn't know what he was saying.

Logan turned to Hank " What do I have Hank? Tell me. I have nothing no memories, no life, and so what if I've lost eleven years I don't age anyway."

Alice felt her heart stop she didn't want to be the cause of him staying. She was going to have to put her feelings aside. He needed to go back to his time and she needed to take Umbrella down. She started to think what if they fought Umbrella and one of them got killed then the other one would be devastated. No she couldn't let that happen.

Bobby walked by her in the hall " Hey Alice what are you doing?"

She stood straight up and looked at him " Nothing Bobby." She could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

Bobby leaned in closer and put his hand on her shoulder " Hey Alice what's wrong?"

Alice smiled at him " Can you tell Logan for me he needs to go back. I am going to do what I need to do take Umbrella out. They have taken to much from me in my life and if I have to give my life to stop them I will."

Bobby looked at her confused " What are you talking about?"

" Just tell Logan I love him and that he needs to remember that and nothing else." She turned and walked down the hall.

She knew it was time to go she was trying to think of ways that they could be together but nothing was working out right in her head.

She grabbed her weapons and strapped them on and headed for the door. She turned and looked at the mansion one last time before she jumped the wall.

It was about an hour later when Logan was asking everyone if they had seen Alice. Bobby came up " Yeah I saw her an hour ago outside the library door."

" What do you mean?" He was holding Bobby by the upper arms when Charles and Hank came around the corner.

" Logan what are you doing?" Charles was stunned to see Logan handle the children this way.

Logan let Bobby go and pointed to him " He saw Alice last I want to know when because now she's gone." He turned to Bobby" What did she say? "

Bobby thought for a minute " Something about you need to go back and she was going to fight Umbrella even if she had to give her life because they had taken to much from her already. Oh and that she loves you and that's all you need to remember."

" What?" Logan knew she must have overheard them when they were talking.

Hank got concerned " Logan if she rips those stitches she could bleed to death out there."

"Charles can you locate her for me so I can go get her and kick her ass." Logan couldn't believe how stubborn this woman was and in a strange way he found it kind of sexy.

Charles concentrated on her " Logan you better hurry she's about a mile down the rode fighting some undead."

Logan ran out the door, down the driveway, out the gate and headed down the street. He ran the whole quarter mile down the rode when he spotted her she had just broke the last undead neck with a spin kick.

He was cut off. "What the he-" By a foot connecting with his jaw. Alice spun around and saw that it was him and watched him hit the ground.

"Logan?" She looked around to make sure there were no undead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AND ME?" Logan stood up holding his jaw he was a little pissed off now.

Alice screamed back at him " NO, I HAVE SHIT I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF AND I NEED TO GO TO DO THAT."

Logan walked over to her and got in her face " WHAT YOU AND YOUR ONE GOOD ARM ARE GOING TO FIGHT UMBRELLA? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE A KID TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?" His voice went back to normal volume " Why didn't you tell me yourself? Because baby I love you." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to his lips and kissed her so passionately she thought she was going to pass out.

She leaned back and looked in his eyes " Logan I do love you but I can't be the reason you stay here. You need to go back. And I think I've figured out a way you can stop all of this from happening and get the girl."

He gave her a confused look " What are you talking about?" He didn't understand where she was going with this.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street back towards the mansion " Come on I'll tell you when we get there."

Alice and Logan came through the door and Hank met them " Alice I want to take a look at those stitches because you're bleeding again."

Alice looked at the blood running down her arm " Ok Hank" Alice went to walk off with Hank and Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and kissed her.

" I'll wait for you in the library." He let go of her and walked to the library.

" Well I see you two have settled a few things." Hank was smiling to himself " I think everyone around here knew it before you two did."

Alice flinched as Hank was messing with her shoulder "Really was it that obvious."

Hank laughed at her " It was so obvious we were just waiting for the bricks to fall on you guy's heads."

" Alice I don't want you using this arm for a couple of weeks. I don't know how long your accelerated healing takes to heal you. " Hank wrapped her back up and helped her off the table.

" Come on Hank you are part of my plan too so you need to hear it." She motioned for him to follow her and she made her way to the library.

Logan and Charles were there waiting " Ok darlin what's this plan you have going on in that pretty head of yours."

" I may have come up with a plan to stop the whole T-virus outbreak." She was hoping this would work but it involved Logan going back to his own time " And of course Logan you still get me eleven years younger, sweeter, no T-virus, a little less violent but still able to kick the shit out of someone."

She took the flash drive out of her pocket and handed it to Hank " I need you to go through these and see if they have any footage of me fighting them or anyone else please."

Hank took the flash drive and put it in the computer and started punching buttons. Just then Storm, Kitty, and Bobby walked in " Sit down please I need you all to hear this in case one of you forgets something someone else might remember."

Charles was very interested in what she was going to say so he rolled himself over beside her. Alice began to tell everyone her plan " We have a date September 20, 2000 that's the day that Spence stole the virus and let it loose in the hive. On the nineteenth is when I met with Lisa, Matt's sister she was the one I was going to give the information to." She walked over to Logan "You have to stop him and by that I mean kill him before he steals the virus."

" I will tell you where the mansion is it is approximately a mile away from where the hive is underground. Spence and I are the only security operatives in the mansion. When you get in the mansion go to the dinning room there will be a mirror on the wall with a light switch next to it. Open the light switch up and there will be a button behind it when you push it the glass will open up go down the stairs and you will see a train that's how you get into the hive." Alice looked at everyone " This will not be easy I'm very good at my job."

Logan was not sure this was going to work he knew he would be able to kill Spence with no problem, But how was he going to stop Alice. " Alice am I going to have to fight you or hurt you in any way?" He didn't know if he could do that.

" No Logan I'm sending you to me when I will least expect it." She knew that morning she would be sleeping in the bed and not wanting to fight someone naked.

" Alice I have found some video of you fighting some infected dogs in a red dress" Hank turned the computer screen around.

Alice smiled at him "That's great Hank see if you can find more with me in that dress." Alice knew that would help convince her other self because that would be the dress she would be wearing that day she usually picked her clothes out the night before.

" Does everyone remember where the mansion is? Ok Logan you are going to be the one that convinces me of all this I'm sending one more thing with you." She turned to Hank " Does your computer have a video record software in it with the date posted on it?"

"Why yes it does. What have you got in mind Alice?" Hank was curious now because she was thinking of everything.

" Set it up for me please Hank." Alice sat down at the desk in a chair and had Hank set the computer in front of her.

" Here goes nothing." She pushed the record button " Hi Alice my first advice to you is to notice the date on this recording. What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe. I am you eleven years in the future." She leaned forward and showed the camera the scar on her shoulder " You remember Ronnie right well so do I. Now that I've got your attention Spence overheard you talking to Lisa in the yard he is going to steal the T-Virus and before he leaves the hive he will break a tube of it infecting everyone. They will all die Alice and by the end of the day they will have captured you. They shoot you up with the T-virus and you become me.. a freak. Four days later the world will look like this." She pointed the computer out the second story window where she could record the undead in the street. She turned the computer back around " Alice I have spent the last eleven years fighting and trying to take Umbrella down. I have died once they brought me back after they planted a chip in my head so they could shut me down like a damn computer. They are chasing me all the time this is no life for us DAMN IT!" She smacked her arm that was hurt on the desk " Alice listen to me you have a second chance don't end up where I am the world you know is gone." Logan leaned into the picture for a minute " Alice you're bleeding again" She turned and looked at him then pulled him more in to the picture." You see this man Alice listen to him he loves us and I love him he would never do anything to hurt you. You have a chance for a normal life with him do us both a favor and take it please I hope you make the right choice." And she shut the computer off Hank came over and looked at her shoulder.

Hank motioned for Logan to follow him into the hallway " Logan without the finer physician tools that are in a hospital like a laser to mend the artery together I 'm just not sure when it will heal."

Logan looked over at Alice and put his hand on the back of his neck " Ok hank I'll try to keep her from using it so much." He walked back over to her " Come on baby let's get you some rest."

As the walked to the lab Alice knew she had to tell him one more thing " Logan in the dresser in the bedroom third drawer down are guns that are locked up. The code to open it is 0001 you have to get those guns out of there or I will try to use them on you."

Logan nodded his head yes at her and walked her into the lab. He helped her on the table "Get some rest now. I think we got all the information we need."

" Logan I have to tell you." Her eyes went to the floor "That when you are doing your surveillance on the twentieth you will see me having sex with Spence. It was purely for the sex not because I loved him or anything. We had to do it to keep up appearances.. I'm not proud of it." She laid back on the bed.

He bent down and kissed her forehead " Thanks for telling me now I have a reason to really dislike him." He leaned back and looked her in the eyes " I don't care what you did then. I'm going to get you out of there."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek " You're the best thing that ever happened to me or should I say the best thing that will happen to me."

He turned to walk out the door " Logan " She sat up " Don't start your surveillance till the nineteenth. That means don't try to even check on me or anything. Like I told you I'm good at my job and I'll find out promise me."

He paused for a minute and saw the look in her eyes "I promise.. you get some rest now darlin" He smiled at her and walked down the hall. This was going to be hard for him not seeing her for four months because when they return to their own time it will be May. He will have to wait four months before putting this into action and he was wondering how he was going to do it.

Logan was walking down the hall when he bumped into Jean "Hey Jean what's going on with getting us back?"

Jean stopped and smiled at him "We should be able to send you back the day after tomorrow."

" That's great Jean " Jean could tell Logan wasn't that in a hurry to go and that he seemed almost depressed.

" Logan I'm sorry for everything. What happened between you and me and for what's going on now. Fate is a strange process isn't it?" She put her hand on his shoulder " But then it always has a way of working out."

He began to walk away " That it does Jean" He knew now why Alice and his paths were supposed to cross.

It was to stop the outbreak and for her to have a second chance at a life and if he could make that happen he was going to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The X- Men or resident Evil

A place in time Chap.6

Alice awoke to crashing noises and kids screaming and running in all directions. She caught one as they ran by " What's going on?"

"It's Magneto and his mutant army" He told her before he scurried away.

Alice started walking towards the front of the mansion when she spotted Charles and Logan by the front entrance.

" Logan what's going on and who the hell is Magneto?" She was starting to go towards the door.

Logan stopped her and pulled her back " Hold on baby your in no shape to fight." He turned her around and pointed at her " You stay here promise."

She hated to promise because she usually had to break it. She looked at him and in a grumbled voice " I promise."

Charles and Logan walked out the door and confronted Magneto "Charles " he looked next to Charles and saw Logan and Beast " Well I see I didn't send you far enough into the future."

Magneto stopped in the middle of the yard and looked around at the people that were camped there " I see you've started your own Homo sapien zoo Charles." He waved his hand and metal from all directions started forming around the people " But they need to be in cages don't you think."

Charles rolled forward "No I don't Eric now leave them alone."

Alice watched as all the mutants from the mansion gathered on the porch around Charles. Magneto's mutants looked like they were ready for a fight.

" Charles it's time to settle this." Magneto walked a few feet forward. " I've come to see if some of you want to join us to kill off these things." He pointed to the undead " Then we can have the world and the humans will be our slaves" he looked back at the group of mutants standing next to Charles "Or do you want to die like the traders you are?"

Wolverine popped his claws and looked at Charles " You know we have to fight them or their never going to leave us alone."

"I know" Charles was not pleased and he didn't like conflict he wished that mutants could get along and coexist with humans. But Magneto had always disliked the humans because of the way they treated the mutants.

The next thing Alice knew mutants were running from both sides engaging in fighting. She watched as they used their powers on each other. Then she got a good look at magneto and she thought 'And I thought I had assholes after me.'

Logan turned to Charles " I'm going after Magneto" he took off running and past Storm who was in her own battle with a mutant that was spewing slim at her.

" Storm can you give me some cover." Storm electrocuted the mutant with some bolts of lightning " Now Logan" Her eyes turned white and fog moved in.

Logan was headed towards Magneto and he was stopped in mid stride. A mutant went whizzing by him and was clearing the fog away. Magneto had his hand up holding Logan in place "You now I never really liked you."

Logan was struggling to move " Yeah the feeling is mutual."

Then she appeared it was Mystique she smiled a 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you' smile at Logan. Then she took her best kick and hit him in the face.

Alice was trying to see what was going on. "Who the hell is that blue bitch?" when the fog cleared she saw Logan being held in place.

She looked around the room and spotted a sword on the wall. She reached up and grabbed it and stuck it in the strap on her back and she ran towards the door.

As she ran past Charles on the porch he yelled for her "ALICE NO!" because he knew she was still injured.

She was running through mutants that were fighting dodging there powers. Mystique was doing a job on Logan as Magneto held him up.

Mystique was in a run towards Logan she jumped in the air and was about to land another kick to his face. When she was caught in the top of the head by a foot that sent her flying off to the side hitting the ground with a thud.

Mystique shook her head and looked up and Alice was standing there in front of Logan. " You do a good job on people who can't fight back." Alice took a stance " Let's see how you do against me."

Magneto spotted Alice he had never seen her before " Well, well Charles who's this?"

Mystique was pissed now she got up and took off towards Alice and threw a kick at her. Alice blocked it and spun around and caught mystique in the jaw with the back of her hand. Which split Mystique's lip and sent blood flying. Mystique looked at Magneto and Magneto nodded at her. Alice cocked her head " What is he fighting your battle for you?" She watched as Mystique began to do summersaults towards her and she anticipated her move. Mystique was about to stop and throw a punch on Alice when Alice flipped in the air and landed and kicked her in the back sending her flying forward into the dirt face first.

" Charles where have you been hiding her?" Magneto was impressed with Alice he wanted to know who she was.

Logan was healing up now and looked over and saw Alice. He began to try to get out of Magneto's hold but he tightened his grip on him.

Mystique tired of getting her ass kicked nodded to another mutant that in turn popped in front of Alice and punched her in the face and disappeared. With her distracted by that Mystique noticed her shoulder and took her aim on that. She ran towards her and grabbed Alice by her bad arm and flipped her to the ground.

All Logan heard was Alice scream in pain "AAAH." He looked over to see her rise up off the ground. She took the sword from her back with her good arm.

Mystique nodded to the same mutant only this time Alice was ready. She figured since the mutant attacked her from the front the first time this would be a rear attack. So when she saw him disappear she lunged the sword backward and stabbed him through the stomach then she twisted the sword in a vigorous manner and gritted her teeth " Aaah" and pulled it out. The mutant fell to the ground she turned her attention back to Mystique who was looking at Magneto.

Alice couldn't understand why she kept looking at him "What does he tell you what to do? Come on fight me you bitch."

Magneto nodded and Mystique ran towards Alice and Alice took off towards her. Mystique jumped in the air and did a flip. Alice mirrored her move only higher and when they passed in the air Alice took one good swipe with her sword. When she landed she stood up and Mystique's head fell to the ground her body fell not far from it.

Logan looked at Alice's back that was now covered in blood. She ripped the artery again he had to get loose he began to try to get free.

Alice then turned her attention to Magneto she looked at him and cocked her head sideways and he began to bleed out every orifice of his body. His grip on Wolverine loosened and Logan fell to the ground and he jumped up on his feet and ran over to Alice. When Magneto bled out she sent him flying out the gate and followed his half-living body.

He landed in the street and was crawling when Alice staggered up to him. He looked up at her " Whooo are you?" He asked in a weak voice.

Alice dropped her sword and focused on him " I'm just a girl who doesn't like assholes." She whispered in a weak voice before she levitated him up and blew him into pieces.

She then collapsed onto the ground with blood gushing from the hole in her back. Logan ran up to her and bent down to hold her in his arms. She looked at him " I had to break that promise." She knew she was not going to make it.

Logan was frantically calling "HANK!"

Alice put her hand to his face and he looked into her eyes " You go and stop this" she coughed "Leave me here Umbrella will come for me after that serge of power I just put out. They're not going to let me die."

Hank ran up at that point and saw the puddle of blood on the ground. Logan was holding Alice in his arms he looked up at Hank. Hank shook his head back and forth slowly in a no motion.

Logan looked down at her " Logan I love you,

now go save me." she then turned her head and stopped breathing.

" Alice? ALICE!" Logan threw his head up "Noooooo."

All the mutants stopped fighting when Magneto blew to pieces. Charles rolled out in the middle of the yard " Magneto is gone this fighting must end we must work together."

The mutants on magneto's side looked at each other then to Charles. One of them walked forward " We will take our chances out there." And they turned and began to walk off.

Beast put his hand on Logan shoulder " You must leave her here like she asked Logan."

Logan pulled her head to his chest " I can't let her go."

Charles rolled his chair up next to Logan " Logan she knows Umbrella better than anyone leave her

here we will watch if they don't come for her we will come back and get her."

Logan had tears running down his cheek as he laid her head gently on the concrete and stood up " I will save you darlin and that's a promise I will keep."

He turned and walked back through the mansion grounds and inside. When he got inside he went to the study on the second floor and watched. Beast, Storm and Charles joined him as they all sat there watching out the window for what was only about a half-hour Logan heard the sound of helicopters coming.

" Someone's coming in the distance" they all watched as the helicopters landed and about four guys got out.

"Look at them swarming around her like flies." Logan was disgusted at the way they treated her.

Storm put her hand on his shoulder " They will help her Logan."

" You mean they will fix her only to chase her again or use her for something else." He lit a cigar a continued to watch as they loaded her into the helicopter " This has to stop."

Charles rolled over to Logan " You have all the information you need to go back and stop it Logan."

Logan stared straight ahead then turned to everyone " No I'm going to make sure it never gets started."

Hank was confused " What do you mean?"

Logan took his cigar out of his mouth " When I get back I'm going to work for Umbrella."

" You're going to work for Umbrella?" Storm was shocked to here him stray from the plan.

Logan took a hit off his cigar " Oh yeah" then he blew the smoke out. He sat there and watched the helicopters take off and he knew they were going to heal her up and hopefully she would escape again.

Jean and Hank had got everything the same as it was the day they disappeared. The next day at ten o'clock would be the time to leave.

Logan was sitting in the library when Rogue walked in " Logan I'm sure going to miss you but I know I would rather have you back in the other time. I had a hard time after you disappeared you were like a father to me."

" I promise you kid I'll always be there for you when I get back." Logan took her gloved hand and raised it up and gave it a kiss " After I get through stopping this mess" he nodded at her "Ok."

Rogue smiled at him "Ok Logan I know you will." He turned and sat down in the chair she didn't want to leave him alone so she sat down in the chair across from him. He just starred straight ahead for hours then he finally spoke to her.

"You know what really hurts is I don't even know if she will remember me when they bring her back." Logan sat up and put his head in his hands.

" Logan look at all she remembered all the other times they have done this to her." Rogue reached over and put her gloved hand on his. She knew he was hurting and she knew he was going to kick someone's ass when he got back.

" I never got to tell her how deeply I loved her it wasn't just a sexual attraction it went deeper than that. Even though we never." He looked at Rogue and put his hands out in front of him " You know " he dropped his hands " I loved being with her and just holding her. And her laugh I loved her laugh." He began to sob alittle.

Rogue was trying to make him feel better " Logan you will hear her laugh again you are going back to save her and the world from all this." She stood up "Now you get up and quit feeling this way cause tomorrow your going back and you are going to be with her."

"When did you grow up on me kid?" Logan gently smiled at her he knew she was right he would have to leave these memories here and take back the ones he wanted to remember " Rogue I think I better keep a better eye on you when I get back because your to damn right about things." He motioned for her to leave the room " Now go get some sleep."

" You'll be ok then?" She wanted to make sure before she left him just then Hank walked in.

" Yeah I've got furball here to keep me company." He smiled a grin at her.

"Do you have to call me that?" Logan was about to say something but Hank beat him to it " I know,

I know it fits me."

Hank came in and sat down Logan could feel his eyes burning holes in his back " What's on your mind Hank?"

Hank stood up and walked over by Logan " You're seriously going to go work for Umbrella?"

"Infiltrating the enemy is the best measure of defense Hank." Logan starred off out the window " Besides I can keep an eye on her and make sure the same chain of events don't happen."

Hank figured Logan was talking logically an knew what he was doing " I guess knowing what their doing is better than guessing." Hank turned and walked to the door "Logan try to get some rest."

Logan smirked at him " I won't rest till Umbrella goes down in a big pile of smoke." Hank left the room Logan sat there with his thoughts waiting ever unpatiently for ten o'clock the next morning to come.

Hank and Jean were getting Cerebro and the jet ready when Logan got on board " Are we ready to put this into motion?"

Jean hit her transmitter " Professor are you ready in Cerebro?"

"Yes Jean I am" Charles soft calm voice whispered in her thoughts.

Storm, Kitty and Bobby joined Logan and Hank on the jet. Jean looked at them all one last time " I hope to see you all back in two thousand today." She walked to the ramp of the jet " Good luck" and then walked off.

Storm put the ramp up and powered up the jet " Here we go everyone buckle in." She lifted off and they were in the air. About three minutes later Charles came over the air way his voice was breaking up Storm tried to talk to him " What professor I can't hear-"

Kitty yelled, " LOOK!" The vortex opened and the jet was uncontrollable again " Were going in " Storm let go of the controls again.

The jet was spinning and about a minute later they emerged on the other side. Storm grabbed the controls and piloted the jet. In a few minutes the Jeans voice came on the airway " Storm are you guys ok?"

Storm wanted to know if they made it " What year is it?"

Jean thought she was crazy "What?"

Storm was determined to find out " What year is it?"

"Two thousand " Jean yelled back at her. Everyone in the jet was relived and Logan was on a mission now. They flew to the mansion and landed when they got into the mansion they met in the study. Hank began to tell the professor, Scott and Jean what had happened and about Alice and what she had told them.

Charles looked at Logan " I am sorry for your pain Logan"

Logan walked to the window " Not as sorry as their gonna be."

Rogue came running in " Your back " She looked straight at Logan. He walked over to her " Hi kid" He touched her gloved hand " You are gonna be a very smart woman one day and I'm going to make sure of that." He smiled at her and then he looked around the room " Tomorrow I go for a job interview."

" Are you sure you'll get it?" Storm wasn't sure how they went through hiring people " Shouldn't we do some research on them?"

Logan popped his claws " They like experiments don't they?"

Hank didn't like this idea " Logan what if you change the events and they take you instead of her?" Logan smiled at him " Well isn't that what backup is for?" Hank breathed a sigh of relief " Whew for a minute there I thought you were gonna go off on one of your one man things."

" Not this time furball it's to important." He smiled at everyone " This is gonna take careful planning and team work." Charles thought maybe that trip to the future taught Wolverine something or was it Alice.

The next day Logan took off to Umbrella and filled out an application for security. The man who was behind the desk asked him in his high pitched squeaky voice what qualifications he had.

" You know about mutants don't you?" Logan smiled at the guy when the guy nodded yes. "Let's just say I like to kill people my way." Then he smiled a devious smile.

The guy made a few calls " The head of security has left you'll have to come back tomorrow to meet with them. Let's say about eight o'clock?" The man gave Logan a card key to the gate " This key is programmed to let you in tomorrow only if you get the job you'll get a permeate one ok."

Logan grabbed the key and started to walk to the door he turned around " Oh if you don't mind me asking who am I meeting with tomorrow?"

The man grabbed a clipboard and looked it up and down "Ah your meeting with Alice, Alice is our head of security."

Logan got a knot in his stomach he didn't think he would be seeing her so soon "Thank you" he turned and walked out the door.

He got back to the mansion and told everyone what had went on and he was meeting with Alice in the morning. Hank wasn't sure this was a good idea " Logan are you going to be able to put your feelings aside for now?"

"I just want to see her Hank and know she's ok then business as usual." Logan could hardly sleep that night he was wondering what she was going to be like. Was she some bad ass or would she be her cocky self that he fell in love with. He needed to keep his feelings in check though this was going to take some hard concentration on his part.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Resident Evil

A Place in time Chap.7

Logan drove up to the Umbrella gate at seven forty five that morning. His stomach was in knots and he needed to calm down.

He walked into the office and talked to the guy he talked to yesterday " Oh your early she's not here yet. If you want you can wait out side."

Logan turned to walk out the door and pulled a cigar out of his pocket. He leaned up against the wall and lit it. He was watching the gate and looking at his watch 'Where the hell is she?' he thought to himself.

He looked at the ground and shook his head that's when he heard the blasting music. A little cherry red convertible was driving up and blasting from it's speakers was AC/DC's ' Who Made Who' Logan thought to himself 'Isn't that an ironic song.' He saw the blond behind the wheel who was head banging to the music. She turned the car off and swung her long legs out and stood up and shut the door. She turned to walk towards him but must have remembered she forgot something in the car. She walked back to the car and leaned over the door into it with her ass in the air and grabbed a purse.

Logan was yes checking her ass out as she put her feet on the ground she turned around and caught him. He turned his head and looked to the side and took a puff off his cigar. She walked past him and pulled her sunglasses down a little and looked him up and down " Mmmm" was all she said as she went by and he smiled to himself. She turned and almost ran into the doorframe as she went to open the door. Logan held his laugh in till she entered the building 'Well I've made quite impression' he thought to himself.

Alice entered the building and went to the guy behind the desk " Hey Sam who's the good looking specimen of a hunk outside."

Sam laughed at her " That is your eight o'clock the mutant I called you about last night."

Alice got a shocked look on her face and blushed " Nooo way." She took another look out the window " Ok I just flirted with the guy now I have to interview him. He's gonna think there's something seriously wrong with me." She smacked her head " How unprofessional."

Just then one of Alice's friends walked in " It's not unprofessional it's just knowing what looks good." Her friend looked out the window " And man he looks good enough to eat."

" Alright here goes everything" She started walking to the door and turned around " What's his name again?"

Sam mouthed to her "Llloooggan" Then he laughed.

Alice smirked at him " Logan" she took a deep breath and went out the door. She walked up to him he had his back towards her " Logan?" He turned around and dropped his cigar and stepped on it " Yeah that's me" 'Oh she is a beauty' he thought to himself. She was young and full of life far from the Alice he met in the future.

She put her hand out " Hi I'm Alice we have an eight o'clock appointment I hear." He took her hand and shook it "Yeah I guess we do" then he smiled at her.

" I hear you're a mutant can you tell me what your powers are?" She motioned for him to walk with her as she turned around and began to walk towards the door.

" Well why don't I show you." He stopped her and turned her around he then proceeded to pop his claws.

She jumped a little "Whoa those are cool" she examined them closer " What kind of metal are they? If I may ask?"

" Darlin you can ask me anything" Alice blushed a little " It's called adamantium toughest metal in the world."

She was intrigued now " Really?" she was looking at them closer and she realized she couldn't let Umbrella know that " Why don't we keep that between us ok." She smiled " So what else can you do?"

" I could tell you what you had for breakfast this morning" he leaned in and sniffed next to her face " You had eggs just the whites, wheat toast and orange juice" then he leaned back.

She smiled at him " Your right" she was very taken with him he was interesting and mysterious.

" All my senses are heightened and I have accelerated healing" He stood there for a minute and watched her face he could tell she was taking all this in and thinking about it. Actually she had wanted to meet a mutant for a long time she had heard about them and he seemed like the perfect mutant he had all the right qualifications she was looking for in one body.

She crossed her arms in front of her " Alright Logan I will give you a chance" She then cocked her head and smiled at him " I'm having a party tonight and I want you to come. You can get directions from Sam and I won't take no for an answer ". She turned to walk off " I'll see you at seven then."

Logan walked in to the building and Sam looked at him and handed him a gate key "I guess your part of the team now." Logan took the key and turned to walk off but Sam stopped him "Here are the directions to her house." Logan took the paper and walked outside how the hell was he going to pull this off he hated parties.

Logan went back to the mansion and informed everyone he got the job. Now he just had to attend this party and get through it without stabbing anyone. He got himself ready and rode to the directions he knew it was the mansion Alice told him about he parked the bike and got off. He thought maybe he might be early or something because he didn't see any other cars so he walked up and rang the bell. When the door opened he was taken back by how gorgeous she was standing there in a black spaghetti strap dress that flowed the whole length of her body.

" Come in Logan I hope you don't mind but I've decided to take you out for getting the job." She smiled at him " I hope you don't think I'm being forward but I just want to talk to you a little more."

He smiled at her " No I wanted to ask you out today." He then noticed the wedding picture of her and Spence " Oh I see your married."

She grabbed her wrap and escorted him out the door when they got outside " We should take your bike."

He looked at her like she was out of her mind "You can't ride in that." He looked at the dress she had on. She looked down and grabbed the waist part of it, which was Velcro and pulled it off reviling the shorts under it " Now can we go?" She wrapped the skirt part around her arm.

He shrugged his shoulders and got on the bike and started it. She slid on behind him and she whispered in his ear " That's not my husband I'll explain when were away from here." Logan didn't care he was glad to have her with him he would do anything for her.

They got to the gate and she whispered in his ear again " Do you have some place we can go to talk."

He smiled at her " I've got just the place if you don't mind kids?"

She got a funny look on her face " Uh I guess not." So he started for the school as they were riding he noticed she seemed a little preoccupied. Her grip on him tightened as he gave it a little more gas he didn't mind that at all.

As they pulled up to the school she noticed the sign on the gate when they rode up to the front and parked the bike she knew she was in the right place.

" This is the Xavier school you know Charles Xavier?" She was a little surprised but not much she was hoping he knew him.

Logan got a puzzled look on his face" How do you know about Charles?"

"Umbrella knows everything about everyone Charles Xavier is considered a high risk threat to Umbrella. Because of his involvement with mutants and humans." She got off the bike and stood there looking at the school.

Logan didn't know if it was such a good idea to bring her here now he didn't know how far in with Umbrella she was before they betrayed her " Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here."

" No it's ok Charles is not the one I'm focused on." She looked to the ground and then back to him he knew something wasn't right.

" Ok Alice spill it what's going on and why did you invite me to a party you weren't even having." Logan knew now something was going on.

She looked back up at him and she had that same look she gave him when she asked him not to follow her

" I don't know if I can even trust you but in some strange way I do."

Logan was beginning to feel like she wanted to tell him something " Alice you can trust me."

She got a strange look on her face then she walked closer to him " Kiss me."

" What?" he was shocked because he had just met her today.

" I know it's a strange thing to ask but I can tell a lot from a kiss." She walked all the way up to his face and put her nose on the tip of his nose " Now kiss me."

He put his arm around her waist and his other hand behind her neck and leaned his head sideways and kissed her like he did the day he found out she loved him. She felt such passion in his kiss she lost all train of thought and she wrapped her arms around him. When he was done kissing her he leaned back and looked at her, her eyes were still closed as she was trying to process the kiss he just gave her. Then she opened them and looked at him she dropped her arms to her side. He noticed she wasn't saying anything "Alice are you ok? I've never kissed someone speechless before."

She shook her head and he let her go she touched her lips " I've never been kissed like that before" it was strange to her usually all the kissing that went on was during sex. His kiss had fire and passion behind it now she was more infatuated with him " Who are you? And where have you been all my life."

He knew he had to come up with an answer " I'm Wolverine and I've been around." He noticed she was shivering " Do you want to go inside now?"

She smiled at him and knew she could trust him now " Yes I would like that Wolverine."

He put his arm around her waist and led her to the door " Call me Logan" He opened the door and led her inside.

As they entered the mansion kids were all running around and getting the last of their chores done before getting ready for bed. Alice looked around " Their all just kids?"

Logan motioned her into the library "That's why this is a school."

She looked in the library and noticed people could walk in at any time "Do you have somewhere more private we can talk?"

Logan didn't know what she was up to so he took her outside "No Logan more private I can't take any chances on anyone hearing us."

There was only one more place he could take her and that was his bedroom and he didn't know if that was a good idea "Darlin I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to get you there but the only other place is my bedroom."

She looked up at him and bit her lower lip "Ok do you have something to drink while we talk?"

He remembered she couldn't hold her alcohol " Do you want a soda?"

She smiled "Do you have something stronger?" He scratched his head and didn't want to say it but he did

" What about a beer?" She shook her head yes so he reached in the refrigerator and grabbed two and opened them.

Then he turned to leave the room and motioned for her to follow him. He walked to the stairs and she stopped at the bottom. He turned around and looked at her " Bedrooms up here or we could just stay down here?"

She decided that if she were going to talk to him she'd have to do this so she bit her lower lip again and stepped up on the first step. Logan could tell she was a little nervous about something but he didn't know what. They got to the top of the stairs and he led her down the hall to the last door on the left.

He motioned to the door " Can you open the door?" he held up the bottles he had in both his hands. She saw his hands were full " Oh yeah" and reached out and turned the knob and opened the door.

When they entered the room Alice had her back to the door. Logan shut the door with his foot, it slammed and Alice jumped and turned around to face him.

He walked over and handed her the beer " You're a little jumpy for a woman who just had me kiss her outside."

Alice was having second thoughts about this and that kiss really shook her up "I'm sorry about this maybe I should go." She sat the beer down and started for the door she had her hand on the doorknob when Logans arm went up and he held the door shut by standing behind her.

Alice turned around to face him "I can't talk about anything at my house or in my car they are always recording everything." She leaned against the door and he took his arm down " Logan I don't want you to tell anyone about the metal in your hands. Umbrella might just be looking for someone like you. You see they do these experiments down in the hive it's the underground facility we protect."

Logan let out a deep breath " Hmmm" he walked over to the place where his beer was and picked it up and took a drink " So Alice what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to come up with a plan and I'm going to expose them for the sick people they are." Logan choked on his beer and began coughing " No (cough) no (cough) don't do that." She started patting him on the back " Are you ok?" He stopped coughing " I'm fine" he walked up to her and took her hand and sat her on the bed then he bent down in front of her " Let me help you maybe we can stop them together." He knew what would happen if she did this on her own.

"You mean you will help me?" that was what she wanted to know. He acted like he knew something and she wanted to know what that was. " Alright Logan I was truthful with you now you need to be truthful with me. You know something don't you? Ever since I meet you you've acted like you know me. And that kiss nobody kisses anyone like that unless they have deep feelings for them." She wanted to know how long they had been spying on her " Have you guys been watching us at Umbrella waiting for a chance to take them down?"

He looked down at the floor " Alice it's a little more complicated than that." He didn't know if she could handle the truth right now.

" Logan you have to tell me what's going on I need to know." She took his face in her hands " You do know me don't you?"

" Yes" he whispered then he stood up. " Yes I do know you but not like you think. Not by spying on you." he turned around to face her " Trust me if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

" Try me" she stood up " I never believed Umbrella would go to the lengths they have but they did." He walked over and took her hand and he placed his cell phone in it. She looked down and saw the picture on it " That's me." She then noticed the hair and that she looked older and she was a little rougher around the edges. She looked at him with a confused look " But how?" Logan walked over and held her up because her knees where buckling under her " You want the truth then come on we will tell you the truth. I don't think your gonna like it."

He walked her downstairs and called Hank, Storm and Charles into the library with them. Alice was just sitting there staring at the picture on the phone. She heard Beast talking to Logan " Are you sure she's ready for this?"

Storm walked over and looked in Alice's hand and turned to Logan " You showed her the picture? I thought we were supposed to tell her first then show her?"

Alice looked up from her daze she was in " Tell me what? And show me what?"

Charles thought he better handle this "Alice five days ago these three and two more of the kids took off on the jet to go find some mutants for me. Magneto another mutant had put in the jet and Cerebro which is a telepathic mutant locator." Alice had a look on her face like she was completely lost.

Logan broke into Charles explanation " Alice we were transported eleven years into the future because of Magneto. And their darlin is where I found you." He walked over and pointed to the picture " That is you eleven years from now." This was hard to believe she knew mutants could do incredible things but this. Could it be true? This did look like her on the phone.

Storm saw the effect it was making on her " Maybe we should give her some time."

"We haven't got time." Logan crossed his arms in front of him " She already wants to make a plan to take Umbrella down and we all know how that worked out."

Alice wanted to know what he was talking about she looked up at Logan "Wha- wha- what do you mean you know how it worked out?"

Hank smiled at Alice " Alice have you met anyone named Lisa?" Alice's eye's got wide she had met a Lisa two days ago. How do they know this? She stood up " Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Logan walked over and picked the computer up " Hank bring up her message" He went over and took Alice by the arm and brought her over and sat her in the chair then he put the computer in front of her " Do you guys mind waiting outside for a minute?" The only ones in the room were Logan and Alice " You want someone to tell you what's going on then Alice meet yourself she'll tell you" he pushed the play button.

Alice sat there with a look of unbelief on her face as the Alice on the screen began to talk. When it got to the part about Ronnie she reached up and touched the scare on her shoulder. No one knew about that but her. Logan thought this would be a good time to tell her he knew to so he stopped the tape. " You told me how you got that scare you told me you never told anyone. Ronnie the guy you were dating stuck a knife through your shoulder when he wanted more than a kiss goodnight. You put bone fragments through his brain killing him instantly. And Umbrella covered it up because they saw your potential." Alice grabbed her stomach she felt sick like she was going to throw up. Logan put his hands on her shoulders "She has more to tell you." He sat her back up and pushed the button again. " I don't think I can do this," she was crying.

Logan put his hands on her shoulders and look at her "Yes you can listen to her." She saw the tenderness in his eyes and calmed down "Ook." As she sat there and listened to everything she couldn't believe it she wanted to see more. " Do you have more? I would like to see what they are going to do to me." Logan went and got Hank.

Hank pulled up the video of her in the white room with the tubes sticking out of her. Alice was speechless then Hank showed her the footage of her fighting the infected dogs.

" I think I've seen enough" She got up and walked outside she was looking off into the sky. Logan followed her out and stood behind her "She said she was in love with you and that you loved her I mean me. That explains the kiss." She closed her eyes and turned around to face him then she opened them " She also said you would never do anything to hurt me." He walked towards her and looked her in the eyes "I loved her and she died then Umbrella came and took her body she's probably around in two thousand eleven somewhere. But I came back for you to help you and her and I'm not going to lie I do love you." Alice looked at him and she couldn't believe that he had came back for her now that was true love. She walked up to him and put her hands on his face and just kissed him. He didn't know what to think so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Storm and Hank were looking out the window "Now that's how to get the girl." Hank smiled.

Storm laughed " Yeah just tell her you traveled back from the future to save her." She turned and sat on the couch" I would go for it."

Alice and Logan were entangled in a passionate kiss she leaned back and smiled at him " I want to stay with you."

He wanted her to stay and he wasn't going to argue with her. She wanted to be with him she didn't know what it was about him but she was very attracted to him.

When they got to his room he shut the door Alice walked over to the window " So Spence is the one that let's the virus lose."

Logan sat on the bed " Yeah I guess so." He was looking at her standing there in the shorts and tank top and he realized how much he really did love her.

Alice turned around and saw him starring at her and she smiled and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her. That's when she sat in front of him straddling his lap she put her arms around his neck " You fascinate me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist " Why is that?"

She noticed he was shaking a little so she slowly moved her head in and kissed him. Then she sat back

" Logan why are you shaking?" She realized that maybe he was scared " You guys never made love did you?"

Logan looked at the floor " No" Then he looked in her eyes "She was more to me than that."

Alice couldn't believe the feelings this man had for her. She had never been loved like this even though it was her in the future that he loved. She reached down and pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head as she was kissing his neck. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her then she said something that he remembered all to well. In a very sexy whisper "Aw come on Logan no one will know."

He couldn't stop he grabbed her and flipped her over on the bed and he was over top of her. She ran her hands up his chest and he bent down and kissed her ever so gently.

A couple of hours later Alice awoke to find Logan standing by the window starring out into the night sky. She reached over and grabbed one of his button up plaid shirts and put it on. Then she walked over and stood in front of him " What are you thinking about?"

He didn't want to tell her he was thinking that she was his now " I can't let you go back to that mansion. The thought of you being with him I don't know if I can deal with it."

She leaned in and kissed him "What are we going to do? I have to go back to keep up appearances."

Logan pulled her to him " I know but I don't have to like it" he looked her in the eyes " And I am going to kill him."

She smiled at him and knew she wasn't going to change his mind " Alright Logan just come back to bed with me now."

She led him back to the bed and he lay down she snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. As he laid there thinking he knew that they were going to have to be careful if Umbrella found out about them it would be the end for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or Resident Evil

A place in time Chap.8

Alice and Logan walked downstairs and into the library where Hank was sitting going over the files Alice had downloaded on the flashdrive. He was watching the video of Alice fighting Nemisis She walked up behind him " Is that me?" She watched how fast and how strong she was and then she closed her eyes

" I can't believe they did this."

Logan took her hand " Do you want to see when they did it to you?" She looked at him and nodded.

Hank typed in some name and the video of her and Matt in the mansion came up. She was going to shoot him up with the anti-virus when men in hazmat suits came busting through the door. They grabbed him and carried him off she was fighting with everything she had. It then switched to two scientists standing over her and they administered the t-virus. Then it switched to the white room and she saw herself sit up and the screaming echoed in her ears as she watched herself pull the tubes out of her head.

Alice backed up and fell in the chair behind her Hank looked at her " Have you seen enough?"

She nodded yes and Logan walked over to her " Are you ok?" She took a deep breath and let it out "It's just a lot to process knowing that somewhere in time I'm running around killing people."

"Well from what we saw of them they weren't human anymore." She smiled because she knew he was trying to make her feel better.

"Well I guess you better get me home. Spence is going to be pissed at me but at this point I really don't give a shit." She got up and Logan followed her to the door they went outside and he stopped her " I really don't like this." She put her hand on his cheek " I can handle it Logan." Then they walked to the bike and he got on. She slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

As they rode to the mansion Logan kept thinking of what was going to happen to her. He pulled through the gate and stopped by the front door and she got off. Spence came out of the house "Where the hell have you been all night?" He looked at Logan getting off the bike "Who the hell is he?"

Alice walked up by Spence " He's the new guy I just hired." She was about to turn and go in the house when Spence came out with " What so you go stay the night with him." Alice turned around and walked back to him " We were riding and talking it got late I slept on his couch." Spence looked at Logan who in return cocked an eyebrow at Spence. Spence was pissed he looked at Alice " You smell like him you slut."

Alice bit her lower lip and " Yeah I smell like him, dirt, and sweat." Logan began to move closer, he didn't like the way that Spence was acting. Spence raised his hand and went to hit Alice but his fist was caught in Logans hand " I don't think so bub." Spence looked at Logan he was so strong and Spence couldn't move his hand Logan squeezed a little harder " If I see her with one mark on her tomorrow at work I'll come back and gut you like a fish." Spence's eyes got big " Do you hear me?" Logan asked and Spence replied with a nod. Logan let go of his hand and looked at Alice " I had a good time last night boss and thanks for the pointers. You can have my couch anytime." Alice smiled at him " Thanks for the ride Logan I had a wonderful time. We'll have to do it again soon." She gave Spence a dirty look and walked in the house.

Logan got on his bike and rode to the end of the driveway where no one could see him and he sat there for a while listening to make sure everything was ok. As he sat there he was thinking of all the things that asshole could be doing to her. After sitting there for about two hours he decided it was ok to leave.

He went home and didn't sleep very much that night he missed her being next to him. Not to mention he kept thinking about Spence trying to hit her. ' Who the hell does he think he is' Logan thought to himself he was taking this relationship much to serious Logan figured he had fallen for Alice but she didn't fell the same for him. Even the other Alice had told him he took it to seriously. Logan started to get worried about what Spence was going to do next.

He got up the next day and got ready to go to work. As he rode to the security office he was wondering how Alice was doing. He got to the gate and used his key card rode through and parked his bike that's when he noticed Alice's convertible parked in her spot. He walked to the door and opened it when he walked in he could hear her talking to Sam.

"What do you mean Wesker wants to see me?" Alice had a tone in her voice.

Logan walked in and she turned around and she had a scared look on her face " What time does he want to see me?"

Sam looked at his notes " Nine o'clock." She turned to Logan " Clock in Logan and meet me outside please." She had sweat forming on her brow when she walked by him and he knew she was worried.

" Sure thing boss lady I'll be there in a second." He walked over and Sam handed him a time card and pointed to the time clock on the wall " You can punch it there." Logan nodded and punched the card and put it in a slot then he started for the door ' What the hell is going on why is she so freaked?' He thought to himself as he made it out the door he looked and she was leaning up against her car biting her thumbnail.

When he walked over she motioned with her eyes for him to walk with her " Wesker is the head of everything he wants to see me about something today. I have a feeling it has to do with Spence and I'm a little freaked."

"Alice don't worry Spence is infatuated with you tell that to Wesker. Tell him he's taking this marriage thing literally." Logan wanted to hold her but they saw everything there. She walked him to the place where he would be working " Ok Logan I'll play it by ear and I'll fix this." She winked at him and he winked back.

"This is where you'll be working I'd like to introduce you to Jim" A big husky guy walked up " He'll show you the ropes ok" She walked off waving at them " You guy's play nice now here?"

Jim smiled at Logan " I like Alice she's nice" the husky man turned and stared at Alice's ass as she walked off.

Logan scratched under his eye trying not to show he wanted to stab Jim " Yeah she is." He asked Jim to show him what he needed to do.

Meanwhile Alice was getting ready for her meeting with Wesker. She was sitting outside the room when a guy came out and told her to come in. She got up and composed herself and walked in to an empty room.

The guy motioned for her to sit down" will be joining you via satellite hologram soon."

She smiled and sat down " Thank you" She was sitting there when Wesker just appeared in front of her.

" Alice it's nice to see you." He starred at her " Spence has told me that you spent the night with a new person that you hired. You know we don't want you fraternizing with the help. He also informed me this man is a mutant." He leaned forward in his chair and put his hands to his face " Tell me Alice what are the mutants powers?" Alice knew she couldn't tell him the truth so she lied " Sir he doesn't have that great of a power he just spits slime." Wesker looked at her puzzled " So why did you hire him?" She thought quickly and sat back " For his knowledge of mutants and his want to kill people sir." Wesker looked at her and put his hands down "Very good then now about hanging out with him."

Alice stood up and leaned on the table " Sir I am trying to gather information about mutants and talking to him I'm finding out about all mutants and their powers. Spence is carrying this marriage thing a little too far he's very controlling and jealous he's hindering my investigation with his petty feelings. And sir to tell you the truth if I am working to get information to help Umbrella get ahead I don't think it's anyone's business what I do on my own time" She then smiled a crocked little smile at him. Wesker thought for a minute and stared at her " Alright Alice we will give you some freedom with this mutant but I want updates on what you find out about all mutants. And I will tell Spence to keep his feelings to himself or he will be taken care of." And with that Weskers hologram vanished and Alice fell backwards in the chair "Whew" she reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow then got up and exited the room.

As she walked down the hall she kept repeating to herself 'I can't believe I just did that.' She turned the corner and ran smack into Lisa "Hi Alice how are you?" she knew it was not good to talk to her because she didn't want to start that chain of events in motion " Fine Lisa would you excuse me?" and she brushed right by the girl.

Logan was clocking out when Alice came into the office " So how was your first day?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at her " Fine and Jim he's a peach." He gave her this half ass smile and he took his tongue and ran it across his upper lip and she knew what he was talking about then. She felt herself blush

" That's great Logan" her voice was strained a little and she was trying not to show her real emotion which was to go rip his shirt off.

He started to walk by her and he leaned in by her ear and whispered " Will I see you later?" She cleared her throat " Um yeah" As he kept walking she watched out the window as he walked to his bike and straddled it.

Her friend walked up behind her "What are you?" she looked out the window " Oooh you are infatuated with him aren't you?" Alice turned red as she looked at her friend " A little he's different." Her friend looked at her " I wonder if mutants do it better." Alice coughed and laughed her friend turned to her

" What?" she slapped Alice on the back " You can't tell me that's what you weren't thinking. I know you and you like sex and your wondering what sex with him would be like am I right?" She couldn't believe her friend was saying this she put her hand up " Yeah Tina your right" she looked at her friend and walked off then she looked back at her and muddled under her breath " Wow " in a breathy voice.

Alice went home and she was getting ready because she was going to go visit Logan. She was putting on her shirt when Spence came into the room " I don't know what you told Wesker but you're a real bitch you know that?" She was pulling her shirt down "Yeah Spence whatever" He lunged for her but she moved out of the way and spun around to face him " Do you really want to do this?" and she raised an eyebrow at him.

" I'm going to mess up that face of yours then your boyfriend can come and I'll kill him" Spence was out of control and she knew it. He went for her again and she did a spin kick that caught him in the back and sent him head first into the picture window. He lifted up and blood was coming from a cut above his eye he wiped the blood away and glared at her and pulled a knife out of his waistband. She reached over and grabbed a robe off the chair she was going to use it to block the knife then she reached behind her and grabbed the knife she always hid by her dresser. Now they were both armed Spence took off running at her and Alice noticed someone running towards the window outside. It was Logan he was coming through the picture window she threw the robe over the surveillance camera so Umbrella couldn't see. Logans claws were out and before Spence knew it Logan had stabbed him through the back Spence looked at Alice blood ran from his mouth and Logan retracted his claws and Spence hit the floor. Spence looked up with blood dripping from his mouth and with a breathy voice " What are you?" Logan glared at him "The last thing you'll see and your worst nightmare" Spence took a last breath and died.

He walked over and put his arm around Alice " Are you ok baby?" She couldn't believe how fast he was and his claws. She turned to him and gave him a puzzled look " How did you know?"

He let out a deep breath " I know how I would feel if another guy was moving in on you." he walked over to Spence " I would lose my mind to."

She walked over by Logan and bent down by Spence " We are going to have to make this look like I did it."

She figured she could tell them she stabbed him three times because she had a reputation for overkill when someone attacked her. " You need to get out of here." She got up and kissed him " I got this Logan go I'll see you later" He looked down at Spence then to her " Ok I'll go" and he went out the window he had smashed through.

Alice took her knife and made a cut along her forearm and across her upper thigh. She then messed her hair up and threw some sprinkles of water on her face to look like sweat. She then walked over to the camera and took the robe off and looked into it " This is the mansion security operative Alice I need some help here I have a problem."

About twenty minutes later some security guys pulled up and got out they walked into the mansion. The head guy walked over to her " What's the problem?" Alice turned and looked at Spence on the floor " He attacked me and I had to kill him." The man got on his radio and called the head of Umbrella " Wesker sir operative Alice has killed a man that attacked her."

Wesker punched up the scene at the mansion on his computer " Ok bring her in for questioning." He had warned Spence and he thought now Spence had gone to far and Alice put him in his place. He got back in communication with the head of the security team " Get rid of the body then bring her to me."

They head of security nodded " Yes sir" he looked at his men " Get rid of the body" Then he turned to Alice " You have to come with me Alice wants to see you." She happily followed the man to their vehicle all the while inside she was trying to figure out how she could explain this.

Alice got to the building and went in the man showed her to the room again " Mr. Wesker will be with you soon." Then the man left the room Alice was sitting quietly when Wesker appeared " Alice two times in one day I hope this won't become a habit." She looked at Wesker and the sweat bubbled up on her forehead " No sir it won't." She couldn't tell what he was thinking because she couldn't see his eyes he always wore those damn glasses.

Wesker leaned forward " Now tell me what happened?" Alice licked her lips and told him" He came at me and pulled a knife on me. I grabbed the robe but then figured it wouldn't do any good so I got my knife and discarded the robe. He sliced me and I ran outside through the door he chased me and cut me again on my leg that's when I saw my chance I stabbed him, again and again and again. Then I round kicked him through the window sir." Wesker just looked at her then folded his hands in front of his face " Alice we know your background with people attacking you from your last episode. You have the perfect killer instinct and your fighting skills are superb. Don't worry about Spence I knew he wasn't going to last from talking to him earlier. I accept your explanation on what happen you are cleared go back to work. Oh and we will find someone to replace Spence shortly. If anyone asks he got a promotion and moved up alright." Alice felt like she was going to pass out "Yes sir I understand." And then Wesker was gone and she was left in the room by herself her breathing was hard and her heart was beating fast. She got herself to her feet on her shaky knees and walked out the door.

Wesker looked at " Well what do you think I think she is the perfect specimen for the experimental project we are starting." Dr. Issacs agreed with Wesker but then he reminded Wesker

" Remember what happened the last time the T-virus was shot into living tissue" Wesker shot him a look and took a deep breath " Yes but we have perfected it since then." Wesker looked at then security camera and watched Alice walk down the hall " Besides I have a feeling about her she's special."

Alice made it to her car and started it she drove out the gate and headed to go see Logan. As she drove down the rode she thought about what Wesker had said about her killer instinct and superb fighting skills.

' What did he mean?' she thought to herself ' Something is going on and I think I just put myself neck deep in it.' She drove through the gate of the X mansion and parked the car. She got out and walked to the door and rang the bell Logan opened it and she nearly fell in his arms. She was so exhausted from keeping her guard up and the fear of being found out was draining her mentally. He helped her into the library and sat her in a chair she smiled at him " I think I've just put myself in the hot seat Logan." He put his hand on her cheek " What are you talking about?" She closed her eyes " Wesker was talking about my killer instinct and superb fighting skills." She opened her eyes and gave him a look that told him she knew something was coming" If anything happens to me promise me you will take them down Logan."

He reached out and pulled her into his arms " Nothing is going to happen to you baby not as long as I'm alive."

She wanted to believe him but she knew what Umbrella was capable of " I am so tired of doing this" she wrapped her arms around him " Logan they keep the t-virus and the anti-virus in a lab in the hive. I'm telling you this because I think your going to need to know." She leaned back and looked in his eyes

" Can we go to your room now I want to be alone with you." He helped her up "Sure baby come on." As they started up the stairs Alice began to feel like this would be the last time she would spend with him. She knew that Umbrella was up to something and she thought to herself 'they hadn't changed what was going to happen they just speeded it up.'

When they got up to Logans room she walked in and over to the window he shut the door and walked up behind her. She turned around and put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He lifted her chin to look at him "Alice what are you worried about?" She gave him a serious look "I think Umbrella just picked me for something but I don't know for what yet." Logan thought maybe she was just being a little paranoid but then again she did know Umbrella better than anyone did. He let out a deep breath and put his hand up to her head and stroked her hair " Your going to stay with me tonight and if I have to I'll keep you here all weekend." She looked up and smiled at him she knew he was trying to protect her but what ever fate was out there for her she had to face it.

Alice thought she would lighten the mood a little " Do you mind if I take a shower?" She dropped her arms and started for the bathroom and in that sexy voice of hers she turned around " You can join me."

He smiled as he put his head down and shook it he remembered back to the day he walked in on her in the bathtub and she had told him the same thing. As he stood there he heard the water start and then the shower door close. He looked up then he looked in the mirror " Your not going to be a stupid man this time are you?" he looked at the bathroom door then he started to take his shirt off he looked back in the mirror

" Hell no your not." He walked to the bathroom door opened it and went in.

When they got out of the shower they curled up on the bed together and Alice felt all the fear and the craziness in her life fade away in his arms. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day because she had made up her mind she was going back to the mansion and she knew Logan wasn't going to be happy about it. She knew if she didn't Umbrella would get suspicious and would start watching her closer.

That night Logan had one of his nightmares he began to moan then yell in his sleep. Alice jumped out of bed and watched as he struggled against unseen forces then popped his claws and swiped the air. He then sat straight up and yelled at the top of his lungs "Aaaaah" then his eyes opened and he was breathing heavy.

He looked at her standing there wide-eyed with a sheet grasped to her chest. He got up and walked over to her " I'm sorry if I scared you darlin I didn't hurt you did I?" He began to look her arms up and down for any sign he had cut her. She looked at him with a look of shock on her face and shook her head " No you didn't hurt me." She walked back to the bed with him and sat down " What was that?" He put his head in his hands "Sometimes I have nightmares of what they did to me." She placed her hand softly on his back

" It's ok." She then wondered if everyone who went though a traumatic experience like that had nightmares " Logan in the future did I have these nightmares too?" he slowly turned to her and looked into her eyes and whispered " Yes you did." She smiled at him " Thank you for telling me the truth" then she hugged him

" Come on let's get some sleep" She moved back on the bed and laid down then patted the place beside her he turned and laid down. She laid her head on his chest and as he laid there starring at the ceiling he wondered if telling her that was the right thing to do but he wasn't going to lie to her.

Alice woke up and Logan wasn't in the room " Logan?" she got up and got dresses and went downstairs. She found him in the study talking to Charles " I don't want her going back there by herself." Charles knew Logan was concerned about Alice but he also knew he had the school and his students to protect " Logan if you feel you need to go then do but I can't get involved and draw any attention to this school. You already said that Umbrella considers me a high risk I can't do anything to them without solid proof." Alice overheard this and figured maybe if she went back she could get the proof that they needed to take Umbrella down. She walked through the door and over to them " I'm going back alone Logan I have a better chance of getting something on them." She looked at Charles " I will find you something no matter what the cost." Logan thought she was out of her mind " I told you before you need someone to watch your back." She looked at him puzzled because he had never told her that then she realized he had told the other Alice that. " I'll be fine, I'm going to go home now." She leaned over and kissed Logan " I'll call you later ok?" And with that she turned and walked out Logan went to follow her and Charles stopped him " Logan you can't protect her all the time. It's out of our hands now what ever is going to happen is going to happen." Logan knew Charles was right but he didn't want to face the fact that he couldn't protect her.

Alice had drove up in her driveway and got out of the car. She looked around to see the picture window had been boarded up. She got her keys out and walked to the door she noticed how silent everything was not even the birds weren't singing. She unlocked the door and went in the house dropped her purse and went over and sat down in a chair " Hhhha" she leaned back and put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. She sat there for a few minutes when the doors off the dinning room opened and she saw three men entering the room she got up to run for the front door but was stopped by three more men. They grabbed her " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she struggled and fought. She punched one in the face he fell into the desk and knocked everything off she then kicked another in the face and he flew into the chair knocking it over she pushed the last one away and started to run for the bedroom. The guys had got up by then and were chasing after her all three of them tackled her. As she lay on the ground the one man from the dinning room walked over to her " My name is Dr. Issacs and you have been chosen to be in a new experimental project we are working on." Alice was struggling against the guys holding her down " What if I don't want to be an experiment?" Dr. Issacs bent down and took a syringe out of his pocket and took the cap off " You don't have a choice." Then he stuck it into her arm Alice could feel what ever it was take effect she was getting sleepy and all she could think of was Logan and then she passed out.

Logan had been waiting to hear from Alice all day now the sun was starting to go down and he was getting concerned. He went into the library and asked Hank to go to the mansion with him. They got into Hanks car and drove to the mansion. When they pulled up Logan saw her car parked and wondered if she had just got preoccupied and forgot to call him. They walked to the door and knocked but no one answered Logan looked at Hank then popped one claw and stuck it into the doorframe where the lock was and pushed the door open. He walked in and got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw everything knocked over and in disarray "SHIT!" he kicked the couch.

Hank was looking around when he found the top to a syringe " Logan" he held it up for Logan to see. Logan looked over and saw the top "Damn it!" he began to pace back and forth " We have to find her Hank." He slammed his fist into the wall all the while the Umbrella cameras were recording Logan and Hank.

Wesker was watching the footage then he turned to Issacs " Who are those two?" Issacs looked at them on the screen "I don't know sir but I will find out for you." He took another look at Logan " Isn't that the mutant she hired the other day?" Wesker starred at the screen and watched Logan who was beating the hell out of the walls in the mansion and doing some impressive damage. " I thought she told me he only spit slime. He has some strength behind those arms Issacs find out about him and isn't the blue one Hank McCoy the ambassador to mutant affairs or something like that?" Issacs looked again " I think your right sir." Wesker got a little pissed at this point " They work for Charles Xavier what the hell did she get involved in? Or where they using her to get to us?" Issacs turned to Wesker " She probably didn't know sir."

Wesker knew he had the upper hand know by watching Logan " But the way he's acting you can tell he cares for her. We could use that to our advantage. Go get her ready and administer the t-virus I want to see if she accepts it or ends up like the others." Issacs nodded and left the room and Wesker was trying to figure out a way he could use Alice against them if she survived the procedure.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men or Resident Evil

A Place in time Chap.9

Alice opened her eyes slowly and realized she couldn't move. She looked around the room and figured out she was in the hive laboratory. She rolled her head to the side and spotted and another scientist she had seen around the hive talking softly in the corner. Then they turned and looked at her Dr. Issacs walked over and bent down to her face " We are going to give you the t-virus and hopefully you don't end up like the other ones." He looked over to the room holding the failed experiments and they all looked crazy. They were scratching at the glass and some were just running into it head first. Alice looked over horrified and began to pull on her restraints but the other scientist came over and gave her another shot "This will help calm you down" and he gave her the shot. She felt light headed and she couldn't keep her eyes open and through drowsy eyes she could see them picking up the tube of t-virus and walking over to her before she passed completely. " We need to transfer her to the Detroit facility to keep a closer eye on her." The one scientist bent down to look at her " If she survives or doesn't turn into one of those things." Alice opened her eyes a little and looked at them then she looked at the fluorescent light above her on the ceiling she could see through her eyelashes as she struggled to keep her eyes open but that finally gave into the darkness.

" Ok she's doing well no sign of mutation or undead symptoms." Dr. Issacs was very pleased with her progress. He walked over to the other scientist " We need to transfer her to the other facility today."

The other scientist called Wesker on the computer up link " Wesker she's doing progressively well we have just examined her blood and it seems she has bonded with the virus on a cellular level. We would like permission to move her to the other facility to monitor her closer." Wesker agreed and he had been watching everything that Logan had been doing since they took her yesterday. He had people following Logan everywhere he went.

Logan was going out of his mind, chasing every lead that he could find still no one knew anything. He found himself thinking of the horrible things they were doing to her. Hank was beside himself trying to figure out where they would have taken her. Alice had never told them where she had woken up that time and Hank had watched hours of footage till his eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't watch anymore. He asked Jean to come watch for a pair of fresh eyes. She noticed a paper sitting on a desk and zoomed in on it at the top of the paper it said Raccoon City she jumped up "I've got it." Both Logan and Hank ran in to see the name as plain as day starring them in the face they looked at each other and Logan rolled his eyes " We never thought to check the paper." Jean smiled and turned to leave "Glad I could help" Then she stopped and turned to Logan " Let's go kick their ass and bring her home." Logan realized he wasn't going to have to fight this battle alone " Thanks Jean." Jean left the room to go tell the others they had found some place to look. It had been two days since she disappeared and Logan knew from the footage of the future Alice that she had came out of the experiment four days later but that had been after the t-virus had spread through the streets. He had to start thinking like everything had changed because it had the t-virus wasn't out in the streets.

Alice awoke and saw she was in a different room she looked up and everything was so familiar to her. There were tubes coming from the ceiling connecting to her body she was in a white room with nothing but her on a table. She lifted up and the pain was excruciating "Aaaaaaah" then she saw the mirror. This was the room on the video she had seen of her future self. She reached up and pulled on the tubes running out of her head "Aaaaaaah" she threw them to the side. She got off the table after pulling out the other tubes and dropped to the floor it was as if she was living that video she saw and then reality hit her she actually was.

She walked to the one way mirror and screamed " Someone let me out" She pounded on it but got no response. The guy on the other side of the mirror called Dr. Issacs " Sir the subject is awake and she looks pissed." Dr. Issacs knew they would have to sedate her again " Alright I'm on my way." He walked by the other scientists room "Project Alice is awake I need your help to sedate her again." The scientist looked up from his papers and put the file down " How is she awake so soon? I thought we had to awaken her?"

Dr. Issacs turned to leave the room with the other scientist following " I don't know but we have to get her back down."

Meanwhile in the room Alice had remembered the video and grabbed a needle and started for the door lock. She stuck it in and opened the door and she ventured out into the hall looking around she spotted people walking all around. The man behind the mirror called a code blue and everybody in the building started running around like ants that just got their anthill stepped on. Alice spotted and the other doctor walking down the hall and they looked up to see her she saw the needle in their hand. She thought 'Alice it's now or never' and she began to run straight at them. They hadn't expected this and they tried to catch her but she spun to the side and smacked Dr. Issacs with a backhand that threw him into the wall and he dropped his needle. She quickly bent down picked it up and stuck it in the other doctors arm he hit the floor immediately. Dr. Issacs was trying to grab her from behind when she grabbed his neck and threw him over her shoulder through a window into another room. Security came through the door and began firing tranquilizer darts at her, which she dodged as she ran down the hall as she passed a lab coat she grabbed it. She made her way outside and put the coat on and began to walk down the street looking back frequently making sure no one followed her. She got about a quarter of a mile down the road and she felt like she was going to throw up she turned into an alleyway and hit her knees and grabbed her arm she could see ripples traveling up her arm as she coughed and convulsed. She knew she had to get to Logan quickly she stood up and looked around There was a car parked right in front of her she looked in it no keys "Damn" She hit the top of it. A woman came out of a shop and started towards the car "Excuse me can I help you?" Alice had to think fast " Yes I'm a doctor and I was just car jacked on my way to a patients house that's having a baby could you give me a ride possibly." The woman was eager to help " Yes I sure can but do you want to report the car jacking?" Alice smiled at her " The car is low jacked and the baby's more important right now." The woman smiled at her " I wish more doctors were like you get in." Alice walked around to the passenger side " Thank you so much."

Logan and the X-Men had just attacked the Raccoon City facility and found that Alice had never been brought there. " We changed everything damn it" Logan hit the wall then grabbed the guy by the front of the shirt " Where did they take her?" the guy struggled to breath " I don't know who your talking about."

Logan popped his middle claw right to the guy's eyeball " The woman Alice they were experimenting on where did they take her?" the guy thought for a minute " Wait they moved one of the experiments to the Detroit facility and I think it was a woman." Logan dropped the guy "You better be right or I'll come back and take that eye." The guy reached up and punched some buttons on the computer " Yes they took Project Alice to Detroit." Logan grabbed him back up to his face" I would advise you to find another job somewhere else."

They all exited the building and boarded the jet Hank was typing on the computer " Logan we have changed so much history we don't know what their next move will be." Logan thought for a minute and looked at everyone "I guess from here we play it by ear." Storm turned the jet towards Detroit as they got to the city Hank realized this was the same facility they had found her in when she was in the tank of water. "I know where we are Logan remember when we found her in the future this is the place only more of it is standing now." Logan remembered all to well when they found her that day she looked so harmless submerged. Storm landed the jet and Logan turned to everyone " I don't want anyone left standing if you don't think you can do this then stay here."

Logan exited the jet and went to the door and popped his claws and cut the door off the hinges and kicked it in. As they entered the facility he killed everyone coming at him he made his way down the hall and got to the white room and looked in. There was no one in there Hank came walking up with Dr. Issacs grasped in his hand. "Logan you might want to here him out." Logan turned to Issacs and grabbed him from Hank he threw him against the wall" Where is she?" He popped his claws and put them to Issacs stomach " You have two seconds before I take your intestines out foot by foot." Issacs not wanting to be disemboweled

" She escaped about a half hour ago we don't know where she went." Logan could smell the fear on him and knew he was telling the truth he looked at Issacs and loosened his grip on him. He went to turn around but at the last minute he changed his mind turned around and stuck his claws deep into Issacs stomach

" This is so you can't ever do this again " Logan whispered in his ear as he retracted his claws and Issacs slide down the wall. Logan watched as he took his last breath and turned and walked down the hall towards the door leading to the jet.

Hank was following him " Where do we look now Logan?" Logan stopped and put his hand to his head " I don't know Hank." Logan was out of options and knew they had to regroup and figure more out the future was now totally screwed up.

Alice got dropped off in front of the X mansion she was feeling very light headed and she turned to the woman " Thank you." The woman nodded at her " Good luck doctor" and she drove off. Alice turned and walked through the gates 'Please let me make it' She thought to herself as she was beginning to see in double vision and she was getting weaker a sharp pain shot through her abdomen " Aaaah" She grabbed her stomach and hit her knees. She looked at the ground and it got closer and she knew her face just met it then she lost consciousness.

Charles felt something was not right so he yelled for Colossus " Follow me please." He told him as he rolled his wheelchair out the front door. He rolled it down the driveway some when he spotted the figure on the ground. He turned to Colossus and pointed for him to go check it out Colossus ran forward and bent down and picked her up and walked back to Charles. Charles looked at her " Oh my, take her inside."

Colossus walked in the front door with Charles trailing him in his chair "Lay her on the couch Colossus and thank you." Colossus did as Charles asked " Your welcome professor" and he left the room. Charles rolled over by Alice and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her " Alice what have they done Logan has been so worried about you I'm glad you found your way back." She lifted up and looked at him

" Charles I have your proof " then she fell backwards again onto the couch and was out again.

Storm opened the basketball court and landed the jet inside Logan and Hank exited the jet talking fast not listening to anyone as they made their way down the hall to the library Charles exited the door. Logan frantically wanting to get started searching again was talking to Hank about places to look when Charles stopped him "Logan you don't have to search anymore she is here." Logan stopped talking and Charles pointed to the door " She's in there." Logan walked slowly to the door and opened it and saw her lying on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief "Hhhhha" and walked to the couch and bent down next to it and in a soft breathy voice "Oooh baby I've been so worried about you." He put his hand to her head and stroked her hair then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

The sound of his voice made her open her eyes " Logan?" she whispered in a soft voice. He leaned over closer to her " Yeah darlin it's me." She smiled at him " I am the proof " she sat up and looked at him. He didn't really understand what she was talking about " What do you mean?" She licked her lips slowly and raised her eyebrow at him " Take a sample of my blood." It was then he noticed the circular marks on her arm " Alice what did they do?" He picked her arm up and felt as though he had failed in his mission to save her. She leaned forward into his face a little " Logan they did something to me I barely fell human." He put his hand on her cheek and nodded his head " It's ok Alice." He knew then he had failed the whole purpose of coming back was to stop Umbrella and save her from the T-virus. Alice saw the look of failure on Logan's face and she took his face in her hands and smiled a little half-ass smile at him. " Maybe it's just my fate Logan I have accepted it."

Just then Logans head shot up he could hear helicopters off in the distance. He stood up and Alice started to hear them to. Logan went for the door and opened it Charles was rolling his wheelchair to the front entrance " Logan I think they are coming for her." Alice wasn't going to be taken and she knew now she had the power to stop this but it involved killing the people after her. They had been right her killer instinct was very good and it had gotten better over the past few days. Alice turned and looked at Jean " Do you have something I can put on?" Jean took her upstairs and gave her some Jeans and a tank top. When she came down the stairs both Logan and Hank looked at each other " Unbelievable " was all Hank could say. Alice saw the look on both of their faces "What?" she looked down at the clothes " Is there something wrong?" Logan walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder " Those are the exact same clothes you were wearing in the future." She turned and kissed him on the cheek then turned to Hank "Don't worry guy's it looks like the future just met the past."

The helicopters were getting closer and Alice told Charles to get the kids out of the way and to some place safe. Alice walked outside with Logan and Hank behind her and she watched the helicopters land. Wesker and the other scientist that was with Dr. Issacs got off and walked towards her. Wesker yelled to Alice " If you get in the chopper now Alice we won't have to hurt anyone." Alice laughed a little at him " I don't think you understand you are the ones who are going to get hurt." There were some security guys that took aim at Alice but the scientist stepped in front of her " NO! your not going to shoot her." He turned around and walked up to her " Don't you understand how important you are to me? Somehow you bonded with the T-virus on a cellular level you adapted it changed it." Alice starred at him " So I became some kind of mutation." The scientist started to try to reason with her " Alice you are not mutation you are evolution." He went to walk up to her and she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him " No I'm not evolution I'm the one who's going to kill you." She turned quickly and was behind him she put both her hands on each side of his face and snapped his neck. Then she turned to face Wesker, Hank had taken off and took two security guys out and Logan was working on the other two. Alice walked up to Wesker and he was looking at her " ALICE! You don't know what you are doing. I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams." She stopped about a leg length away from him "I don't want to be rich I want my life back. You seem to think you are untouchable I've got news for you." She starred at him for about three seconds before she did a spin kick that broke his neck instantly and she watched him hit the ground "Your not."

Alice turned to Hank "I think it's time we bring Umbrella into the spotlight don't you?" Hank was walking back over from the two guys he left on the ground " What have you got in mind Alice?" Logan walked up and slowly pulled his claws back into his hands. Alice looked at the bodies on the ground "Raccoon City is where this started right." Hank began to think about the flashdrive he had been given by the other Alice. "We have all the locations of all the hives and facilities on the flashdrive." Hank smiled at her and she looked at him and thought for a minute " Well we should put a call into the Raccoon City news department and see if they can send out a reporter then."

Hank began to walk into the mansion to go make the call. Logan turned to Alice with a concerned look on his face " How are you feeling?" She smiled a little smile at him and brought her hand up in front of her face. " I feel a little strange but I'm ok" She then made a fist with her hand and examined it for a minute then she relaxed it and dropped it to her side she turned to him " Come on we've got some bringing down to do."

Logan took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it and took a puff and let it out. Alice reached over and took it out of his mouth " You know these things are bad for you?" and took her own puff and let it out. Logan dropped his head and shook it and laughed " Come on let's go see if Hank has made any progress." She stuck the cigar back in his mouth and he put his arm around her waist as they walked back to the mansion.

They walked into the library where Hank was on the phone with the news station. He looked at Alice

" They are sending out a news reporter who has been trying to do a story on Umbrella." Alice smiled a devious smile " Have the reporter meet us at the Umbrella mansion." She turned to Logan " I think it's time we visit the hive don't you?" He gestured a thumbs up with his hand " Whatever you say darlin'."

Alice, Logan and Hank all got ready and left the mansion to go meet the reporter at the mansion. When they arrived the reporter was already there. She got out of her car and walked over to meet Alice and the guy's. She gave Hank a strange look and Alice laughed " Yes we know he's blue. He's a mutant." The reporter smiled and stuck her hand out to Alice " Hi I'm Terri Moralas anchor reporter." Alice shook her hand " Hi Terri I'm Alice I work for the Umbrella Corporation." Alice paused for a minute " I think there are some things the world needs to know about Umbrella."

Alice walked over to the dinning room and hit the switch for the mirrors to open up. Then she led them down the stairs to an underground train. As they boarded the train Alice walked over next to Wolverine

" We are going to have to take the red queen out before anything." Logan gave her a puzzled look " Who's the red queen?" Alice was searching through the train " She's the computer that runs the whole hive. She has defense mechanisms that have to be taken out or we might not make it out." Alice found some explosives in a compartment in the train " We are going to have to blow her up." As the train came to a stop at the entrance to the hive Alice smiled at Logan " I have to do this on my own. I'm the only one in the computer that's recognizable if she sees you she might go on the defense." Alice took the charge and went to leave the train but Logan stopped her "If you need me you better yell I'll hear you." She put her hand on his cheek " I know you will." Terri was getting anxious " What are we doing sitting here? We need to go see what's in there." Hank grabbed her arm and sat her down " We wait till she gets back." He gave her a stern look.

Alice had made her way to the queen's chamber and she was outside the door of the main frame. " What are you doing Alice?" Alice knew she had to be smart in order for the queen to open the door. " I came to see if you were ok? Wesker and the others have been killed there is no one in charge right now." The computer scanned Alice's vitals and could tell something was not right " Alice did they experiment on you." Alice looked into the camera " Yes we don't have time for this the virus and the hive are unprotected." The doors slowly opened " No Alice the hive has you." Alice couldn't believe that worked she walked through the doors and the hologram of the little girl appeared " It's nice to see you made it through the experiment Alice." Alice gave her a screw you look " You knew about that?" The hologram smiled at her "Yes I am the one that picked you for it." Alice felt her heart start to pound harder " Really well then I guess I should thank you in my own way." She reached down and pulled the explosive out of her shirt and stuck it on the main frame then set the timer. " Alice what are you doing?" The hologram began to blink off and on " You can't do this." The doors to the chamber shut and Alice looked around for a way out " There's no way for you to get out Alice." Alice looked up and smiled as she spotted the air conditioner vent " Thank you for the power to do this oh and check mate bitch." She jumped straight up in the air through the vent and pulled herself in the duct. The hologram turned and looked at the explosive just as it exploded. Alice was crawling as fast as she could on her hands and knees when she turned and saw the flames coming at her. She kicked a vent she came to and dropped through it she hit the ground and flames shot out above her. She got up and went running into the hive rooms " There is a security breach everyone needs to get out now."

Logan could hear all the commotion going on so he told Hank and Terri to follow him. As they made there way through the halls with people running for the elevators he spotted Alice. She had just entered a lab room Logan and the other two followed her in the room. Alice knew this was the room they kept the virus and anti-virus in. She told everyone they had to leave and one smart ass decided not to " You can't kick us out we have work to do." Alice reached out and grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off the ground and slammed him to the wall she them looked at everyone else " Listen up! All you bitches are going to have to find somewhere else to work." She then dropped the guy " Because this place is going to hell and I'm driving." Everyone began to run out of the room screaming at how crazy she was. Logan walked over and gave her a strange look "All you bitches! Really? What was that?" and then he laughed. Alice smiled and walked over to the containment room and opened the door "It got them out of here didn't it?" She went in and got the case the virus was in and walked out she stopped in front of Terri " Turn your camera on I'm going to show you some of their experiments." Terri switched her camera on and they followed Alice to a place that had containment tubes in the room. "These are some of the first experiments Umbrella did with the T-virus as you can see they weren't very successful." Terri began to film the inside of the tubes " This is inhuman how could they do this?" Alice showed her around the hive and pointed out crucial parts of the hive where experiments were still going on. When Terri had got everything she needed Alice led them all to the train again and they left the hive with the T-virus and anti-virus. As they were on the train Alice smiled at Terri " Now after all that, here's your story." She held her arm up to show her the marks in her arm where they shot the virus into her " I am one of Umbrella's successful experiments."

Terri couldn't believe Alice was a living breathing experiment " So you know the truth about them?" Terri wanted to interview her. Alice smiled at her " Yes I remember the truth." She looked at Logan "I remember everything they did to me." Logan knew this was not the life she was going to want he couldn't believe that he hadn't stopped it. He walked over to Terri and put his hand in front of the camera " You can talk to her when we get back" He looked at Alice " I need to talk to you now." She got up and followed him to the other side of the train car. He turned to her and smiled " Alice you need to tell me." He looked down then back to her " Do you want to stay this way?" Then he looked at the anti-virus "Because now we can turn you human again." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek " Logan I haven't made my mind up yet ask me again after the interview."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or Resident Evil

A Place in time Chap.10

As Alice, Logan, Hank and Terri exited the train and went into the mansion. Alice shut the mirrors behind them she held on tight to the case that had the virus in it. She wasn't about to let it out of her sight they walked to Hank's car and all got in.

While driving down the road back to the X mansion Logan was thinking about what was going to happen to Alice. What did she mean ask her after the interview? Was she planning on staying this way? He didn't really understand her logic his whole purpose for coming back was so she didn't have to live this way.

When they got to the mansion they all got out of the car and walked in. Alice turned to Terri "Follow me and I'll give you that interview." Terri was excited about the interview she thought it was going to earn her an Emmy.

Alice excused herself for a minute and went in to talk to Charles in the study. He was sitting behind the desk when she walked in " Yes Alice what can I do for you?" Alice walked over and sat the case with the virus on his desk. She opened it up and took out a tube of the anti-virus and an administering gun then she shut it back up and pushed it towards Charles.

" I want you to put this some place where it will never be found Charles." She knew Charles would protect it and never let it out of his sight. Charles looked at her and what she had in her hand " And what are you going to do with that?" Alice turned to walk out the door " This is just a precautionary measure."

Alice left the study and went to Logans room she shut the door and leaned against it and thought to herself

' What the hell am I doing?' she started to walk towards his dresser and opened the top drawer put the gun and tube in it and shut it. She then turned to walk out the door and Logan opened the door " Hey what are you doing up here? Terri is waiting very impatiently down stairs." He saw the look she had on her face and walked over to her " Hey baby what's wrong?"

She stood up straight and took a deep breath and let it out but then her shoulders began to slouch and her head fell forward " Logan I really don't know what I'm doing. I wish I was the woman you fell in love with from the future she seemed to have it all together." Logan put his arms around her " Darlin she didn't have it anymore together than you. But you have to remember you are her in every way." Then he kissed her and she looked at him with a crooked smile on her face " Your right" she straightened herself again and walked to the door " Now I'm going to bring Umbrella to their knees." Logan winked and clicked his tongue " Atta girl" he followed her out the door and down the stairs to the library.

As they entered the library Hank looked at both of them with a ' I thought you were never coming back ' look. He walked over by Logan " She is driving me crazy." Alice laughed " I'm sorry Hank." Then she went over to where Terri was standing " Are you ready for that interview now?" Terri nodded and Alice led her over to the couch and sat down. Terri who was now excited turned her camera on and aimed it towards Alice.

Charles rolled his chair into the room and stopped next to Logan and Hank. As Alice began to speak into the camera all of them listened with intensity. But in the back of Logans mind the questions lingered 'Was this really the right way to do this? Was Umbrella going to retaliate against them and Alice?' And the question he feared the most 'What will happen to Alice now that everything is out in the open?'

Alice's story reached a crucial point when she looked in the camera a showed her arms " I am a product of one of Umbrellas experiments. I was shot up with the T-virus and I am the only successful bio-weapon because I bonded with the T-virus and adapted it and changed it. "

Terri turned to her " What do you mean?" Alice smiled " I don't know how it happened maybe there's something in my DNA." Alice then looked directly into the camera " As humans we try to come up with the most powerful ways to destroy ourselves. Bio-weaponry is not something to play around with. Does anyone understand if this virus ever got out it would kill everyone on the planet? Look at the experiments that have failed and the lives that were sacrificed for those." Alice looked at the ground then back to the camera " Then there's me I don't even feel human anymore. I just ask that the government look into private companies a little closer and don't let them have too much freedom. People are afraid of mutants what would happen if Umbrella got a hold of one of the most powerful mutants and experimented on them. It could turn out really bad."

Terri looked at Alice " Is that why you are here with the mutants?"

Hank walked over and sat next to Alice on the couch " I am Dr. Hank McCoy in charge of mutant affairs. I would like to answer your question. With the powers Alice has she is considered a mutant and we welcome her." He turned and smiled at Alice " She can stay with us as long as she wants."

Terri turned to the camera " You heard it here folks and saw it Umbrella has been trying to play god. And they don't care who they put in danger. You never know whom there going to experiment on next who will it be your mother, brother, children it looks like they don't care. This is Terri Moralas back to you John." Terri turned to Alice " Thank you Alice for coming forward." Alice stood up and shook Terri's hand " I just hope people listen." Alice turned and started to walk off Terri was following her when Logan stopped her "I think that's enough for today Terri you got your story. Now go blow this thing wide open." Terri seeing the look on Logans face, knew he didn't want her to pursue Alice at this time. She stopped and turned to Logan " If I need anything else can I come back?" He watched Alice walk out the door to the garden then he turned to Terri "Sure just give her a break today."

Alice was sitting on the little brick wall in the garden when Logan came around the corner. He looked at her and smiled " I think this brick wall is a permanent talking spot for us." He sat down next to her "It was on this very wall we had some of our most intimate conversations in the future."

Alice looked up and gazed at the sky Logan could tell she had something on her mind " Logan what if I just created more of a problem for us all?" she knew the government wasn't going to let this go she was considered a bio-weapon. " I have a feeling the government is not going to let me just walk around freely."

Logan knew she was right but he didn't want her to worry " Alice we will deal with that when it comes up."

He moved over closer to her and put his arm around her " I told you darlin' nothings going to happen to you as long as I'm around." She lay her head on his shoulder " Logan I would have to say ever since I met you my life has not been dull." He laughed a little " Well is that good or bad?" She looked up and smiled at him " It's a good thing I would have to say because from what you showed me I would be in more trouble." She reached up and put her hand on his and began to pull him up off the wall " Come on let's go wait for the news to come on."

Everyone gathered in the study that night at six o'clock for the news. As it aired Alice thought it was a good story Terri had covered it beautifully. It got the point across and it was going to make people stop and think. Alice was satisfied and Logan had a feeling this was not the end of it.

About two in the morning Alice woke up and rolled over she was looking around for Wolverine " Logan?"

She heard his voice come from out of the darkness " Over here baby." Her eyes focused a little to the darkness and she saw his outline by the window. She sat up and put her feet on the floor " Logan what are you thinking about?" He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his " Alice…I love you so much baby and I don't know what's going to happen next but I promise you I will protect you with my life if I have to." He shook his head and looked over at her " Hell I don't even know how you feel about me but I don't care I know you're my life and…" He was cut off by her lips meeting his.

She moved back from kissing him and he opened his eyes slowly she placed her hands on his cheeks

" Logan I have never had anyone love me the way you do and it kind of scares me a little. I don't want you putting yourself in any danger for me. And to tell you the truth the way I feel about you I have never felt this way about anyone." Alice pushed him backward on the bed and sat across him lap as she looked down at him she knew that she was in love with him. She felt she would sacrifice her life to keep him safe he was the most important thing in her life right now. He was the only thing that was keeping her sane in this craziness that was going on around them she could have never done any of this without him. She leaned down close to his face " Logan I love you too you're the only good thing in my life." He reached up and pulled her to his lips and kissed her gently then he looked her in the eyes "Ooh darlin' what are we going to do with each other?" Alice smiled at him and raised her eyebrow " I have a few ideas." She laughed and took his hands and pinned them on each side of his head " Shall I demonstrate." He relaxed and smiled at her " Be my guest as you told me once I'll be a willing participant." She leaned down and began to kiss his neck.

The next day everyone was busy doing his or her jobs around the mansion. Alice was sitting in the kitchen eating some pizza. Hank was in the study when the doorbell rang he got up to go answer it. There were five guys in suits standing behind the door when he opened it. He looked at them " Can I help you?" The man in the front spoke up " We are here to see the woman called Alice." Hank didn't know what this was so he let them in then he turned towards the staircase " LOGAN YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW." Logan appeared at the top of the stairs and saw the men he growled to himself then began to take the stairs two steps at a time. He stopped in front of the kitchen door and wouldn't move then he starred at the men

" What do you want?" The man in front spoke again "We are here to see the woman called Alice." Logan popped his neck "What if she don't want to see you?"

Just then Charles rolled his chair into the room " Is there a problem here?" Logan turned to Charles " They want to see Alice." Charles put his hand on his chin and turned to the men " Are you here just to talk to her?" The man in the front spoke again " We are not here to hurt her. We are here to make sure she is not a threat to national security." That sentence was what set Wolverine off " How dare you come in here and say she is a national security threat. All she wants is a normal life." Logan popped his claws " I'm gonna dismember you right here bub." He walked slowly towards them but stopped when he heard her

" Logan..No!" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her " Let them in " she then turned and went back in the kitchen. Logan retracted his claws and turned to face the men again " Does that look like a national security threat to you? She could have let me just kill all of you." Logan walked up to the man in front and got nose to nose with him " You do anything I don't like to her and I will kill all of you." Charles spoke up at that point " Logan that's enough!" He then looked at the men "You'll have to excuse Logan he's very protective of Alice."The man in the front looked into Logan's eyes " We understand and don't worry we are just here to talk to her. Nobody's going to hurt her I promise." Logan smirked at the man " You couldn't hurt her if you wanted to she's to fast." Then he waved his hand past himself pointing to the kitchen " Go on then talk to her."

As the men entered the kitchen they saw Alice sitting at the table eating a piece of pizza. She looked up at them and licked her lips " You have questions for me?" The man in the front walked forward " Yes Alice we do." He then motioned for the chair " Can I sit down?" Alice noticed Logan and Hank standing behind the other four men " Go ahead." The man sat down "Alice the President would like you to come into our protection so that-" She cut him off " You can do tests on me." she licked her thumb then index finger of the pizza sauce that was on them. She reached under the table in her lap and pulled out the administering gun with an empty tube in it and laid it in front of her on the table. She then smiled at the man " You're a little late you see I've taken the cure. I am completely human again so there's nothing for you to test or to fear." She then reached for another piece of pizza " Tell the President thank you but I'm in very good hands." She turned her eyes towards Logan and Hank as she took a bite of pizza. The man let out a deep breath " I see we have no more to talk about then." He got up and pushed the chair in " Have a good life then Alice." He turned to walk away then turned back around " Oh and don't worry Umbrella is being thoroughly investigated. We just can't seem to find Wesker he's disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find him would you?" Alice looked up from her pizza " You don't have to worry about finding Wesker I found him." The man looked in her eyes and knew Wesker was dead " Alright then Alice we will leave you to your lunch." The man walked up to Logan " I told you we wouldn't hurt her." The man turned to his men " Come on there's nothing to do here we can go." As the men walked out Logan stopped the head guy " What would you have done if she hadn't taken the cure?" The man looked at Logan " Our orders were to bring her back for testing. If this virus is as infectious as she said it is I don't think anyone should mess around with it. I probably would have let her escape." Logan grinned at the man " So we are on the same side then." The man put his hand on Logans forearm " Yes Wolverine we are and don't worry the file on you has disappeared also." He then turned and walked out the door.

Alice walked up next to Logan " I didn't take the cure he slipped me the gun under the table." Logan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face " You don't know him?" Alice shook her head "No I don't" Logan looked at Hank " Do you know him?" Hank shook his head " No, but I'm going to find out who he is."

Later that day Storm and Jean were going into town and asked Alice if she wanted to go. She was delighted to get out of the mansion. As they got to the store they all went in and were shopping Storm and Jean noticed all the people whispering and pointing. Alice had ventured off a little to the side by her self. That's when Storm and Jean heard the yelling "Leave me alone. Go away!" They started through the crowd there were people yelling at her "Hey you are the woman from the news." Someone else yelled, "The one infected with that deadly virus." Alice was yelling at them " I'M NOT CONTAGIOUS!" A man grabbed Alice's hand and she spun around and picked him up by the neck and pinned him to the wall a few feet off the ground. Storm came up behind her "Alice you must let him go." Alice looked at her then back to the terrified men she had by the neck. She dropped him and turned and pushed her way through the crowd grabbing a scarf on the way out. She threw the scarf over her head and disappeared into the crowded streets. Jean looked at Storm "What are we going to tell Logan?" Storm was trying to get through the crowd and she closed her eyes then opened them to look at Jean " The truth."

A few minutes later Storm and Jean walked through the mansion door " LOGAN!" Logan had never heard Storm yell like that so he came running " What's going on?" Jean explained to him what had happened. He couldn't understand why they didn't go after her " So you just let her run off?" Storm didn't know what to say except the truth " Logan we tried to catch her but she runs fast." He put his hand over his mouth and ran it to his chin " I know it's not your guys fault."

Alice was walking through the streets trying to keep a low profile. She could here people everywhere talking about the news last night and how scared and frightened they were. Some were defending her saying she was a victim and others were calling her a freak of nature. She was so confused and angry and scared somehow now she knew how the Frankenstein monster must have felt when the village came for him. She thought she needed to get away from people she needed to isolate herself from everyone. It wasn't until she sat on the park bench and was watching the kids playing on the playground she thought to herself

' What are you doing? This is what Logan came back to save you from. And what did your future self tell you? You have a chance for a life with Logan.' She looked at the ground and took a deep breath and began to cry. ' This is too much for me to handle I don't see how I ever became the person I was in the future? She told me she hoped I would make the right decision. I have made such a mess out of all of this I feel like I have failed to make that decision.' And in her mind she heard her own voice as clear as if she was talking to herself " You haven't failed Alice. You did what needed to be done now get yourself up and go back to Logan and live out our life." She looked around to make sure no one was talking to her and she knew what needed to be done then. She dried her tears and stood up and started to walk back to the mansion.

Logan was going crazy he thought for sure that he had lost her. He knew if she ran she might keep running this was a lot for her to deal with in such a short time. But he was hoping that she would remember that he loved her and would take care of her. He found himself sitting on that brick wall outside looking up at the sky that was now getting dark. ' Where are you darlin?' He thought to himself then dropped his head down. He felt a tear run down his cheek then he felt two arms go around his neck from behind and a voice whispered in his ear softly " I'm sorry can you forgive me?" His head came up and his eyes closed he let out a deep sigh of relief her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He turned his head around and saw her eyes that were all red and swollen from crying and he felt his heart sink "Come here baby." He helped her over the little wall and sat her in front of him straddling his lap and he began to wipe the tears away. He smiled at her " I would forgive you for anything."

" Logan I freaked out then I heard all these people talking about the news broadcast and I realized they are as scarred as I am." She put her forehead to his " And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore someone told me I needed to be back here with you." She leaned back and swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye " I want you to give me the cure Logan. I want to be normal again I don't want to be the crazy experiment running around pinning people to the wall by their necks with my hand." Logan saw in her eyes that she was serious " Baby I would do anything for you." He looked in her eyes " You know that and if this is what you want I will do it for you." She stood up off his lap and took his hand " Come on then I kept out one tube of anti-virus it's in your room." Logan wasn't surprised that she kept out a tube of anti-virus he stood up and followed her.

Hank came out of the study as they were walking towards the staircase "Logan I found out who the guy was that was here to talk to Alice. His name is Mathew Addison." Hank saw the look on Logan's face

" What is it Logan?" Logan looked at Alice " Mathew Addison." She shrugged her shoulders " Don't know him." Logan's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers "Matt." Hank smiled at Logan " You don't mean the guy who was caught with Alice and was turned into that monster." Logan smiled " Yeah it looks like he's ok now." Alice looked at both of them " What are you guys talking about?" Hank smiled at her " Changing the future Alice." Logan turned around and took her hand again " Weren't we on our way to do something?"

Alice nodded at him and began climbing the stairs with Logan following her.

They walked into his room and Alice went to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She pulled out the gun and tube then she put the tube in the gun and turned and handed it to Logan. She sat on the bed and looked up at him " Logan may I have your belt." He smiled down at her " All you want's the belt?" She laughed at him sarcastically " Ha ha belt now. That later." He reached down and pulled his belt off and handed it to her. She put it around her upper arm and pulled it tight and made a fist a minute later a vein was raised up in her arm. She looked up at him " I'm ready shoot it straight into the vein." Logan leaned forward and put the needle to her skin " I don't know about the aim I have but here goes." Then he pushed the needle into her arm they watched as the anti-virus disappeared out of the tube. Alice reached up and took the belt from her arm. When the tube was empty Logan gently pulled the needle out of her arm and she lay back on the bed. He put the tube on the table and sat on the bed next to her then he laid down beside her.

Logan awoke to Alice grabbing his shoulder and digging her nails into it he jumped up and turned around to see her with her back arched off the bed. He leaned down to try to push her back on the bed when she let out a blood curdling " Aaaaaaah" then collapsed back on the bed. Logan turned around to the pounding on his door " LOGAN IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE!" it was Hank. Logan ran over and opened the door "Hank get in here and check her please." Hank ran over to Alice and looked her over " What happened Logan?" That's when Hank noticed the gun and empty tube on the table " You gave her the cure? Why didn't you ask me to do it? Logan I don't know what this will do to her. Her infection was different than the rest she was on a cellular level with it." Logan was pacing back and forth " I know it was stupid but she asked me and I would do anything she asked." Hank began to take Alice's pulse " Her pulse rate is fine." He looked at her eyes " Her pupils are fine." He stood up and was just about to ask Logan to bring her to the lab when she opened her eyes " Logan" she saw the worried look on his face then noticed Hank in the room " What happened?"

Hank bent down next to her "Alice how do you feel? Can you stand?" Alice sat up and then stood up " Yes Hank I can stand." He turned to Logan " Bring her to the lab I'll check her out more there." Logan agreed and told Alice what had happened and why he brought Hank into the room. " Alright Logan I'll get checked out." Logan walked her to the lab and Hank did a full work up on her. He walked out the door and smiled at Logan "I see nothing wrong with her Logan and the T-virus is out of her body completely. I can't find any trace of it. Maybe it was her body reacting to killing the T-virus." Logan looked at Alice through the window "You mean she's cured?" Hank nodded a confident yes " Yes Logan she's cured." Logan thought his knees were going to collapse but he managed to let out a " Hhhhha" before he leaned against the wall to catch himself. Alice saw he was looking like he was going to faint and she thought something was wrong she jumped off the table and ran to the door " Logan what is it?" He stood up and put his arms out " Baby your cured." She got a surprised look on her face " Aaah! Your not fucking with me are you Hank?" Hank shook his head no and Alice ran and jumped on Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist " I love you!" Logan fell back against the wall as she planted a kiss on him he grabbed her around the waist. She leaned back and he saw how happy she was and it was then that he felt like he had accomplished what he had come back to do "I love you too baby."

Alice went to the front door and opened it she felt the sun hit her face it was warm she closed her eyes and let the warmth hit her skin for a minute. She opened her eyes and reached down and picked up the paper the date on the paper was July 2, 2005. Some of the kids ran by her " Two more days till the Fourth of July Alice." She smiled at them " Are we going to see the fireworks?" She turned to walk in the house " You bet" she yelled over her shoulder. She laid the paper on the kitchen table and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She was trying to figure out what to have for breakfast two hands came around her waist and settled on the front of her swollen belly and two lips kissed her neck " And how are you two doing this morning?" She turned around to see Logan grinning from ear to ear " Were fine daddy don't worry so much." She took some fruit out and sat it on the table " Oh Storm is taking me shopping today. What are you going to be doing?" He sat in the chair next to her and gazed at her for a minute " Rogue and I are going out on the quads. Well be back in a couple of hours." Alice smiled at him " It's good you're spending time with her she thinks of you as a father." He reached up and pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead " And she thinks of you as a mother with all the time you spend sparring with her. I don't even know if I would fight her now." Alice laughed " You would have a hell of a time beating her that's for sure." Alice got her breakfast ready and headed for the balcony Logan was going out the other door " I'm going to go find Charles I'll see you later darlin'" Then he kissed her and went to the study.

Charles was sitting behind his desk " Well Logan what can I do for you?" Logan walked in and sat down

" Charles Alice and I were talking and we would like you to be the godfather to the baby." Charles was ecstatic " I would be honored Logan and how is your lovely wife feeling today?" Charles put his hand out and shook Logans in appreciation for the chance to be a godfather. " She's perfect Charles. You know I had a conversation with you in the future about how I had to go to the future to find her and you told me maybe there was a reason our paths were suppose to cross." Logan looked out the window at Alice who was sitting on the balcony eating her fruit. " I think it was destiny Charles I really do. I never thought I could ever have anything like what I feel with her and now a baby my life couldn't get any better." Charles could see the change in Wolverine " Logan I am glad you found someone you have changed so much since you came back from the future. And what are you guys doing today?" Logan turned around as Storm walked in the room " I am taking our girl shopping today." Storm was glad to that Logan was happy he had finally settled down and he wasn't as angry as he used to be. Logan gave Storm a stern but joking look and raised an eyebrow at her " You take care of my girl Storm." Just then Kitty and Jean walked in " Oh she's not going alone." Kitty gave Logan a strange look " Have you ever seen Alice at a seventy percent off sale?" Jean finished her sentence "Yeah she's like a mad woman." Logan walked to the door and stopped and yelled up the stairs " ROGUE GET A MOVE ON KID WE NEED TO GO!" Rogue came down the stairs " Sorry Logan let me say bye to Alice." And she was through the kitchen door and on her way to the balcony.

Jean gave Logan a puzzled look " Logan you have been spending a lot of time with Rogue what's going on?" Logan crossed his arms and took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it " Let's just say I made a promise in the future I intend to keep." He took a puff off the cigar and blew it out and started for the front door and opened it "ROGUE MOVE YOUR BUTT!" Rogue came running out of the kitchen and past Logan and went out the door Logan turned to everyone " We'll be back in a couple of hours."

On December 15, 2005 Alice gave birth to a 7lb 5oz baby boy they named Logan Charles Howlett. During the past five years Logan had found some things out about his past including his name. Wolverine was a proud daddy and he couldn't imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn't gone to the future. That was the one good thing he could thank Magneto for not that he ever would. As Logan sat there holding his son he knew it was worth all that him and Alice had went through. He knew that somewhere in the future Alice's other self was doing what she needed to do and he hoped she was as happy as he was. They had changed the future by coming back to the past Alice and the world were safe from the T-virus but then again sometimes fate is already in motion and you just postpone it a little.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story I've been going through some things lately, and I don't know how but this story just manifested itself in my head. I left it hanging because I may want to continue it in the FUTURE!


End file.
